


365

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: 365 plus words of random one shots. I add names and pairing to tags as I write a chapter on them. A majority of what I write are AUs.Mitch & Auston: Chapter 1,3,(5,6,7- series) 19, 21, 24, (28, 29,30-series) 32,35Tyson & J.T.: Chapter 2,(8,9,10- series) 16, 18,31,33Pekka & Juuse: Chapter 4,(11,12,13,14- series) (15,17,20- series) 23,27Nico & Taylor: Chapter 22,(25,26- series) 34





	1. Mitch & Auston: All of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so for the next few weeks or so I will be posting a short fic of 365 words or more every day. In short is because of my writing class. Also, it won't just be Mitch and Auston there will be other pairings as I write.

Mitch is dancing around the room like a madman. Auston just looks at him and laughs. His best friend, his boyfriend, the man he wants to marry. He loves him even if he does have a problem with getting a little too drunk and listen to sappy country music. Auston has the ring in the drawer of his dresser that neither of them touches. It is mostly just mismatch socks and clothes of ex's that they haven't gotten rid of them yet. Auston knows that it has been a hard few years for them, having to hide their relationship and all but he is willing to risk it all with a giant wedding with all his friends and family. Auston wants to risk it all for the love of his life.

He has told his mom about all of these things. She just responds with the typical Mijo or Auston in the sweetest voice that used to sing lullabies to him in Spanish when he had a nightmare. Auston knows that his parents love Mitch like he was their own. Auston knows that Mitch's family feels the same ways. He just wants to have Mitch with him for the rest of his life. He wants to grow old with him. He wants to hold the cup above his head with him. He wants to be able to kiss him on the ice on the night they retire together. He wants to put their kids in hockey hand have them grow to love the sport just as much as their dads do. He wants Mitch and nothing will change his mind.

Auston has a plan on how he will propose. Nothing is for sure yet but he knows he wants to do it soon. He wants to have all of their friends to be there. He wants Mitch's family to be there, he wants his family to be there. He wants to know what would happen if he just told Mitch he wants to marry him. Auston knows he can't do it right now because of the vodka that is running through his body. Mitch turns to look at Auston with so much joy in his eyes. Auston knows that he loves him and he wants to love him until the day he dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	2. Tyson & J.T.: I Don't Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god my instructor can't read what I write. She can just see that I did it. Honestly love that this is my homework.

Tyson didn't know what to think when J.T. took his hand. Tyson doesn't hate country music but the song playing is a slow on. He knows it is mostly the whiskey in his blood that makes him take the hand. J.T. pulls in close swaying to the music. He only felt right to have a song about not dancing because well Tyson doesn't consider himself a dancer. Although when he is with J.T. in this moment it feels right to him.

J.T. spins him in a circle. The both have laughing fit as he song fades out but they don't move apart. Tyson knows that the guys are looking at them but he doesn't mind. He like being this close to J.T., it was only moment before he was pulled up to dance Tyson was tucked into the side of his friend. Tyson knows that he can always blame it on the liquor if the team says anything.

Another song plays but Tyson doesn't pay attention to it. He just sways to the music with J.T., he wraps his arms around his neck. Tyson lays his head against his teammates chest hoping that he doesn't get pushed off. All Tyson wants to do is kiss J.T. but he knows he can't. He has likes his friend since the day he saw him at training camp. He liked teasing him, he like being around him, he like moment like right now where is breathing J.T. in. Tyson can smell a mixture of whiskey and cologne on him, he just wants J.T. so badly.

The song must have faded out because J.T. is pulling away. Tyson just looks up at him with sad eyes but J.T. smiles back at him in the light of the bar. "You want to head out," J.T. asks him.

"Sure thing," Tyson stumbles out. The pair grab their things and say goodbye to their teammates which earns some chirps but Tyson doesn't care. 

They pair of hockey players leave the bar together. J.T. wraps on arm around Tyson as he orders an Uber. The music can be here outside, J.T. slides his phone back in his pocket looking down at Tyson. Tyson figured it is a good time to shoot your shot so he goes for it. He leans up a little to place a kiss on J.T.'s lips. His was a slight brush but he felt J.T. kiss him back. He wanted to kiss him more but it is only a second later their Uber shows up. Tyson can't wait to kiss him again because he knows he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	3. Auston & Mitch: Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of writing.
> 
> Mini college AU.

Auston sees his phone light up he can't do anything about it. It is on the floor as he takes his quiz for class. He can see that it is Mitch because of course it is. It is always Mitch. Auston can't escape his best friend. Auston can only think back to the night before. Mitch has his head on his shoulder a little to buzzed for his own good on a Tuesday but well Mitch doesn't have a Thursday class. He remembers the way Mitch looked at his mouth licking his lips. Auston wishes he acted on it but Mitch was basically drunk and he would never do anything to hurt his best friend.

Auston still have fifteen question before he is done. He just wants to finish so he can see what Mitch wants because another text comes through. Auston is hurrying not just because of Mitch because well he has no idea what he is doing. Auston curse the day he took another history class. He didn't have to but he did so he could be in a class with Willy. Mostly just because Willy wanted to look at the TA. Auston knows Zach but not to much about him. They pair bullshitted when Auston went for office hours. Now Auston is left only since Willy left close to ten minutes before.

He finally finished opening his phone up. Mitch texted him five times. It is just a Mitch thing Auston tells himself. All the texts are 'come by my place' Auston won't say no to that.

Auston gets to Mitch's apartment before he can even knock on the foot Mitch is opening the door. Mitch pulls him in for a hug and Auston sinks right in. He knows he is selfish but all he wants to do it touch his best friend. He just wants to hold him, kiss him all over, he wants to be wanted by him. Auston knows Mitch will never want him well maybe only when he is intoxicated.

"Let's watch a movie," Mitch tells him. Auston just nods toeing of his shoes and dropping his bag by the door. Mitch drags him into the living room shared by three. Mitch is kind of just cramping Mat's and Syd's style at this point. It is like they have a twenty year old child.

Taking a seat on the couch, Auston is content. Mitch curls into him since well it is a Mitch thing. Mitch puts on Spiderman which Auston doesn't mind, he like it the first time he saw it. Mitch lays his head on Auston shoulder and Auston wishes, he hoped he was wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to make a part two of this.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	4. Pekka & Juuse: Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter. This time a pair that I fucking love.

Pekka looks down at his boyfriend. He smiles to himself as he looks at sleeping Juuse. He looks so soft letting out soft snorts. Pekka doesn't want to ruin anything with him. He loves his boyfriend so much. He is glad that he gets to see him, work with him, be with him everyday and he wants to continue it for the rest of their days.

There are days when Pekka is slightly insecure with their relationship but who could blame him Pekka thinks. Juuse is so much younger than himself and it scared the shit out of him. He feel like one day he is going to leave him. He doesn't want Juuse to leave him, he doesn't think he would be able to function if he did. Even when they weren't together yet and he was getting sent down, there was little bits of him that was torn apart. He couldn't sleep some nights.

Pekka just has to remind himself that Juuse his here in his bed sleeping. He could lean down to kiss him but he won't. The time is a little past three am and Pekka just can't sleep. His body won't let him or well his mind as well.

Shifting a little in the bed, Pekka grabs for his phone. He turns the brightness down but he just stares at it. The picture of Juuse kissing his cheek so sweetly. It was on a hike Pekka made them take a few week back. His boyfriend was reluctant but did it anyways. Pekka smiles thinking of Juuse lips on his cheek shortly after they reached their end point.

There is a mumble of Finnish that comes from next to him, "Go to sleep."

"Sorry for waking you." Pekka mutters shutting his phone off.

"What is keeping you up." Juuse says pulling Pekka next to him.

"Nothing just being an old man." Pekka tries to brush off.

"Just try to sleep." Juuse tells him. Pekka lays next to him in the darkness. The silence is getting to him. "Cuddle with me." Juuse demands.

"Yes baby." Pekka says wrapping an arm around Juuse. Pekka spoons him, breathing him in. Pekka leaves a small kill in his boyfriends hair.

Pekka may still have some worries about them but he knows Juuse loves him and won't stop. Well that is at least what Juuse tells him so Pekka tries to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	5. Mitch & Auston: Light it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Wanted. I also wrote a little more than my assignment needed but.....

Auston knows he will always give into Mitch. When ever Mitch needs him he will be there. There has been plenty of times that Auston has skipped class to meet with him. Mitch meant the world to him, he drove him crazy. Mitch was the sun to his darkest days and Mitch knew it. Mitch has always been there for Auston which makes everything just a little bit harder for him. Auston wants to stop wanting but he can't, he is pinning and it hurts him. Mitch will be the death of him.

Mitch lays his head on Auston chest, they are in Auston bed. Being an RA makes things interesting for them but Auston doesn't mind it all to much. Mitch was trying to get some homework done with out losing his mind. That didn't happen, Auston had to tear Mitch from his paper. He hates seeing Mitch so stressed so Auston just made him lay down for a little bit. Auston strokes his best friends arm in hopes that it calms him down. Mitch just nuzzles against Auston chest. 

The pair just lay in silence and Auston is taking all of it in. He feels slightly selfish for it being this way but he will soak it up. Auston moves his arm to stroke this exposed skin from were Mitch shirt is riding up. He thumbs circles on the skin getting Mitch to shiver a little but Auston continues. Auston slides his arm up his shirt, he knows it is wrong. He knows he shouldn't be but he is and well Mitch isn't stopping him. Auston scratches at Mitch's back. Auston doesn't expect to get the slightest moan out of Mitch but he does. Auston yanks his arm back quickly.

"I am so sorry." Mitch apologizes. 

"No I am the sorry one. I didn't even ask if you wanted that." Auston burns a bright red.

"No no I am sorry." Mitch tries. Auston looks into his eyes and it seems as if he is going to cry.

"Mitch are you okay?" Auston asks him.

"It is nothing." Mitch tells him.

"No Mitch please." Auston begs his friend.

"Just I really liked it." Mitch whispers.

"I can continue if you want." Auston tells him.

"I don't want to force you." Mitch says.

"You wouldn't be forcing me. I am the one that was greedy." Auston wishes he bit his tongue on the last one.

"Greedy?" Mitch questions but Auston is about to respond but there is a knock on his door.

I have to get that." Auston tell him getting up from his bed. It is a resident that looks like she is about to cry so Auston knows that it is going to be a long night. Auston turns back to Mitch giving him sad eyes. He wants him to stay but he has to do his job.

Mitch packs his things up, "I will see you later." Mitch says shoving his way out of the room.

Auston doesn't even get to say good by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would finish it but I want to write another part.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	6. Mitch & Auston: Say you'll stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Wanted.

Auston and Mitch hasn't spoke much since the whole indecent. Auston feels extremely bad for everything that happened. Auston doesn't want to lose his best friend over what happened. They have made small take in class but nothing mote than that. It hurts him deeply.

He has been talking everything over with Willy. Willy mostly just nods and says it will be okay. Auston knows that Willy cares, it is just he doesn't know what to tell him. Willy mostly just want to both of them to get their shit together.

Auston is sitting with Willy in the student union eating when Mitch texts him. 'Can we talk.'

'Yeah for sure.' Auston send back.'

'Meet me at my place in like ten fifteen minutes.'

'See you soon.'

Willy gives Auston a puzzled look. "Mitch wants to talk." Auston tells him.

"Thank god. I can't see you mope anymore." Willy laughs.

"Shut up. See yah I have to go." Auston says getting his things together.

"See yah." Willy calls back.

Auston walks the short walk to the apartment. Knocking on the door a few times, Mitch finally opens. His face has a soft forced smile that Auston knows all to well. Neither of them speak as Mitch herds him into the home. Auston toes off his shoes, leaving his backpack next to them.

All of this seems to familiar to him. If this was any other day Mitch would tell him to pick a movie or he already had one, they would cuddle on the couch. But that isn't what is happening today, this will probably be the end Auston thinks.

They take a seat on the couch. Mitch just looks at him and Auston looks back. Auston is going crazy so finally speaks up, "I am sorry for everything."

"No you don't get to be sorry." Mitch tells him. The atmosphere is almost to gloomy for Auston.

"Mitch." Auston chokes.

"What did you mean by you being greedy?" Mitch questions.

"I just like touching you." Auston drops his head in shame.

"You like what?" Mitch sounds angry.

"Fuck this." Auston groans. "I like you alright."

"You what?" Mitch is angry.

"Talk to me when you aren't pissed off. If that is never that is fine." Auston say getting this things. He leaves the apartment and doesn't want to ever look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was going to finish it but well I needed to submit it so I could go grocery shopping.
> 
> Come check me out on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	7. Mitch & Auston: Can I Be Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Wanted.

Auston has been fucked up for days. He misses his best friend. He wished he kept everything to himself. He hates himself for everything that has happened. Auston never wanted it to come to this. He never wanted to lose Mitch but that is what it looks like.

Willy is laying in Auston bed, Auston has his head in Willy's lap. Willy his just stroking his hair. Auston has had it even harder today. The class that they share together, Mitch sat on the other side of the lecture hall. He looked at Mitch, Mitch didn't look back at him. Auston also saw Mitch when he walked around campus. He look Auston in the eye then looked at his phone. It broke Auston's heart.

Auston was always warned by getting your heart broken but he never thought his best friend would. He never wants to feel like this. Even when be didn't say anything to Mitch, it hurt but nothing like this. He has been in love with him for going on to years and nothing with change that.

"He will come around." Willy tells him.

"Are you sure?" Auston question.

"It is Mitch I am sure he will." Willy reassures.

"He doesn't even want to look at me." Auston chokes back tears.

Willy opens then closes his mouth when there is a knock at the door. Auston gets out of his bed to answer it. Opening he is great by the face that brings him so much pain. "Hey." Mitch speaks. Auston looks at his eyes, they look red like he has been crying.

"Hey." Auston almost whispers.

"Hey Mitchy. Aus I am going to head out." Willy calls grabbing for his bag.

"See yah." Auston calls as Willy leaves.

"I wanted to talk for real this time." Mitch says stepping into the room.

"Yeah." Auston says taking a seat on his bed. Mitch follows sitting next to him.

"What I did was a dick thing to do." Mitch speaks up.

"It's fine." Auston tries to cover up his hurt.

"No Matty." Mitch starts but grabs for Auston's hand. Auston flinched for a second but Mitch doesn't let go. "Listen to what I have to say."

"Okay."

"I am sorry. I was a dick and I shouldn't have been. I was just shocked, I was having a bad day." Mitch was going to continue but Auston cuts him off.

"You didn't tell me. What happened?" Auson asks.

"I can't believe you are still nice to me." Mitch laughs a little.

"Your my best friend." Auston says getting Mitch to nod." If I am about to get let down by my best friend I would rather have to band aid ripped off so then we can try to be friends."

"You think I am going to let you down?" Mitch asks.

"Of course." Auston mutters.

"If your not." Mitch smirks.

"Don't play games Mitch." Auston groans.

Mitch catches Auston by surprise when he feels Mitch lips against his own. It only takes a second for Auston to kiss back. Auston has wanted this for so long so he will take all he can get even if the kiss only last a few breaths.

"Not playing games." Mitch laughs.

Auston knows that they should probably talk more about what happened but all he knows he that he wants to keep kissing Mitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what pair I want to write tomorrow so if y'all want me to write a certain pair y'all can tell me.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	8. J.T. & Tyson: Whole Lot of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another college AU.

Tyson had a long day. He was late to class, spilt coffee on him, read the wrong story for class that had him fail the pop quiz. He just wants the day to be over. Tyson slumps into the desk of his last class of the day. He lays his head against the wall of the larger lecture hall. Pulling out his notebook and clicker, he then pulls out his phone snapping J.T. to see if he is coming to class. He really hopes his friend is coming.

J.T. snap his a picture of the building Tyson is currently in. So Tyson knows he will be here is seconds. Tyson just wants to go to sleep but he has this eighty minute class to get through. Closing his eyes for a moment we feels a light kick at his foot. Tyson looks to see his smiley friend with to cups of ice coffee. J.T. hands him the creamer colored one. "J.T." Tyson groans taking the coffee.

"What?" J.T. sits next to him.

"Why did you get me coffee?" Tyson asks. He takes a drink, J.T. knows him so well that the coffee is exactly how he likes it.

"I know you spilt yours." J.T. just shrugs.

"Thank you." Tyson places a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem." J.T. says pulling out his laptop. Tyson lays his head back on the wall closing his eyes. He stays like this until he feels a hand on his knee. He looks at J.T. who gives him a soft smile. "Lets go get Chipotle after this."

"I can't." Tyson lies.

"Why." J.T. questions him.

"Dude I just want to sleep." Tyson tells him.

"Tys lets get food then I can walk you back to your dorm so you can sleep." J.T. smiles at him.

"Please I am so tired. I just want to sleep." Tyson wants to breakdown. He is so stressed. He is going crazy with this term.

"How about we get the food to go then eat in your room." J.T. suggests.

"Yeah fine. That's fine." Tyson says.

"I know something is up. Just remember you can always tell me." J.T. says squeezing his knee.

"Later." Tyson says as their professor pulls up the slides to start teaching.

"Later." J.T. mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have a part 2 tomorrow.
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	9. Tyson & J.T.: Wild in Your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of yesterday chapter.

Class comes to an end but it was rough for Tyson. Even after finishing his coffee he was still finding it hard to stay awake. J.T. would nudge his legs ever so often to get him to perk back up, once he placed his hand on Tyson thigh. Tyson couldn't stop think about it. The pair walk out of the building to find that it is pouring, Tyson forgot his rain jacket. He only have his crew neck sweatshirt since it was only spitting before he came. J.T. pops his umbrella open, "Come on." J.T. wraps an arm round Tyson shoulder pulling him close to him.

"Wow so not from aroud here." Tyson teases.

"Coming from the Canadian boy." J.T. bumps him.

"Shut up." Tyson laughs.  
\---  
The pair brings their burritos back to Tyson's dorm room. His roommate is hardly there so he doesn't have to worry. Tyson tossed his things next to his desk, kicking his shoes off before plopping himself on his bed. He has had such a long day that he just wants it to be over. J.T. sets his things next to Tyson's, he grabs his laptop out of his bag. He toes of his shoes before taking a seat next to Tyson. "Is this okay?" He asks his friend.

"All good." Tyson responds.

"Lets watch something." J.T. says pulling up Netflix. Tyson just nods unwrapping his burrito. J.T. picks the third season of Parks and Rec the episode Flu Season. It is Tyson's favorite.

"You remember." Tyson mumbles.

"Wouldn't ever forget." J.T. blushes. Tyson moves a little closer to his friends. 

The pair finishes their burritos throwing the trash into the bag then on the floor. Tyson knows he will pick it up later. They are now on the harvest festival episode another favorite of Tyson's. J.T. clears his throat to speak up, " So what's wrong buddy." 

"I am just so tired, stressed. I need to get a three point O this term so I can make scholarship requirements for summer. I haven't been sleeping well. It has just been a lot." Tyson tells him.  
"Do you need help in classes?" J.T. asks him.

"Lit is going to kick my ass along with gender and sports but besides that I should be fine." Tyson tells his friend.

"We have lit together so always remember as me questions and for your gender class we can always discuss what you are finding hard." J.T. wraps an arm around his waist bring him close. Tyson lays his head on his shoulder, he wishes this could last forever but he knows that J.T. wouldn't ever feel the same. 

"It's not that it is hard, it just that it is tedious with it being an online class and all." Tyson confesses.

"I see. Online classes can be a bitch." J.T. smiles down at him. Tyson checks the time on the microwave and it is only seven.

"Geez it is only seven and all I want to do is go to sleep." Tyson groans. 

"Hey just take a nap and I will wake you in like an hour." J.T. tells him. "I am not going to leave yah." J.T. closes his laptop getting up to place it on Tyson's desk. "Is it okay if I nap in my boxers?" J.T. asks him getting Tyson to blush. 

"Oh I didn't know you where... you know.. well nap with me." Tyson manages.

"Is that okay?" J.T. asks stepping closer to him.

"Yeah and yeah to the boxers." Tysons blushes more. 

"Thanks bud." J.T. takes off his pants. "I did say I wasn't going to leave you." J.T. smiles.

"Yeah." Tyson says slipping on his sweats then getting into his bed. J.T. follows after him. He never thought he would see the day J.T. would sleep with him. Tyson tries not to touch his friend in such a small bed. J.T. sets the alarm for the both of them.

"Don't need to be afraid of me." J.T. teases him pulling him closer. Tyson can feel his whole body heat up. Tyson lays his head on J.T.'s chest breathing him in. He takes the moment in, soaks it up. J.T. places a kiss in Tyson's hair. 

Maybe Tyson should talk to J.T. about feeling because he like this way to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what pair to write next or if I should continue this one. Please tell me because I am losing what to write and I need to keep my streak up for extra credit in my class.
> 
> Let me know what you think on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	10. J.T. & Tyson: You Are The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3.

Tyson lays awake with his face stuffed into J.T., he never wants to let go. J.T. lets out soft snorts into his ear. Tyson just wants to soak all of it in, he wants to treasure it all. Thinking of kissing his best friend would surely end it all but here he is holding him, placing a kiss in his hair before he drifted to sleep. So many emotions for Tyson to handle, he doesn't understand.

He wants to understand but his brain just tells him no. It tells him J.T. doesn't like you, he will never love you. He is just doing this to be kind but he will drop you once he knows. Tyson wants his brain to stop but it never will he knows it. He has been in love, he has had his brain tell him they don't love you, that you aren't loved. They left like he was being told, he shut off, he wanted it to stop. Tyson just wants to believe but he can't.

Tyson feels a hand on his cheek, looking up J.T. gives him a soft smile. He thumbs small circles, kissing his hair once more. Tyson tries to bury his face deeper into J.T.'s chest. J.T. removes his hand from his face to his back rubbing it. "What's wrong?" J.T. asks.

"Nothing I am fine." Tyson lies.

"Lies." J.T. says.

"J.T. I promise it is nothing." He continues his lie.

"Tyson." J.T. sits up pulling Tyson with him. Tyson sits between his legs, J.T. wraps his arms round Tyson's waist. Red flags are being raised for Tyson. "Please."

"I can't." Tyson whispers.

"You can tell me anything." J.T. reminds him.

"I really can't." Tyson mutters pushing his face him the crock of J.T. neck.

"I am here when ever you need it." J.T. whispers into his ear. It send shivers through Tyson. "Always." J.T. speaks again. Tyson wants to believe him. He really wants to. "Whatever it is I know your bigger than it." J.T. whispers hitting Tyson's heart. A tear slips out of Tyson, his breath deepens. "Hey look at me." He turn Tyson to look at him. J.T. He wipes the tears away. "Tell me when you need to. If that is in five minutes or in five years. I will be here." J.T. tells him.

They stay like that just sitting there in silence. Tyson calms down but still is flush against J.T.. Tyson looks up at J.T. who offers a soft smile. Tyson can see J.T. eyeing his lips, he knows he should do it but he wants to. J.T. just made him feel slightly loved but he knows that J.T. isn't a solution to his problems, no one will be his solution only he can be. He knows that it will only be a few hours before he doubts what he is about to do but he does it anyways.

Tyson kisses him, light and soft. It is a light brush against his lips. J.T. doesn't kiss back, he just looks at him. "Is that what you want?" J.T asks. Tyson just nods.

J.T. connects their lips once again. He kisses Tyson back, just a sweet as he hoped. Nothing deep or moving, just sweet light kisses. They pulls back ever so often to caught their breathe. Tyson knows he could kiss him for rest of his life but he is just going have to believe J.T. wants to kiss him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to write a certain pair.
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	11. Pekka & Juuse: Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juuse is not a Pred, in my mind he is a grad student. Pekka is still a Pred. Also Pekka is kind of creepy or at least in my eyes the thoughts are slightly creepy.

Pekka doesn't know what to think when he sees the handsome man behind the counter. He can barely form words, he is getting to old to get this stuck. Pekka manages to order an ice coffee with room while looking at the cute smile on the man's face. The shine of his bright blue eyes made him weak. Pekka handed the man a ten dumping the change into the tip jar getting the man to smile.

Pekka can only tell that the man is younger than his by many years. He looks so young compared to himself but there is something about him that Pekka likes. It could be the accent that he spoke with, Pekka is sure that it was Finnish. All he can think of is a poor Finnish boy all on his own in Nashville. He remembers how he was when new to Nashville.

He has been his head for to long. So he is being tapped on his shoulder, looking up he see that smile. The man hands him his coffee. Pekka brushes his fingers over the younger mans. The face of the younger man burns with a blush, it creeps up his neck over his cheeks. Pekka can't stop looking at the crystal clear eyes he owns. He knows that he could look at them everyday.

Grabbing his coffee the man walks back to the counter. Pekka sips on his coffee, scrolling through his phone, ever so often looking over at the barista. Once he catches Pekka's stare offering him a polite smile.

Turning back Pekka looks out the window at the Nashville sky. The sun is slowly setting around the shop. The skyline is beautiful, it looks warm. The way the blue is turning into a slight orange of the might. The orange isn't bright, it is deep, warming, comforting. The orange of the sky seemed as if it would be a warm blanket on a cool night. Maybe he is just over thinking things Pekka says to himself.

There is a slight cough in front of him. He looks up to the bluest eyes he has ever seen. He offers a soft smile, it is so sweet. The man tells him they are closing, saying he has to leave."

"Will you tell me your name?" Pekka asks.

"Juuse." The stranger now has a name. A beautiful name of Juuse.

"Have a nice night Juuse." Pekka offers before heading out the door.

He never did tell Juuse his name but Juuse has a strange feeling he will be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue this one.
> 
> You can come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	12. Pekka & Juuse: Always Be My Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of yesterday's fic.

Pekka finds himself coming back every chance he get. Some days he comes and the blue eyed man isn't there. Pekka has to remind himself that his name is Juuse. Juuse was a name he couldn't get out of his head if he even tried. Pekke notices the blush that comes across Juuse as he comes in for a water after a run. The blush his dark almost daring Pekka.He knows that the young man enjoys his company, he told Pekka once.

Once after a long day of Pekka running around town shopping here and there. Pekka came in and Juuse smiled at him with his eyes. The crystal clear eyes that Pekka knows he could stare at for hours. Juuse had sat down with Pekka as he drank on a black tea. Juuse has been on break as the talked in Finnish. Pekka tried daring Juuse as he kicked his foot under the table. Juuse blush such a sweet red, wishing he could kiss on his cheek. Juuse has whispered that he enjoyed Pekka, that he liked when he stopped by.

Juuse knew who Pekka was. Juuse had known since the moment he walked through the door. He told Pekka on their third conversation. This didn't take Pekka back, he didn't even think on it. He just wanted to see how far Juuse would go and how far he would go. When Juuse told Pekka that he idolized him growing up because he wanted to be a goaltender as well. Pekka has asked what happened but Juuse eyes turned to grey in sadness. Pekka can only imagine the thought of what used to be. Pekka and Juuse said nothing more on it.

Pekka told Juuse he loved his eyes. He told him about the color of them, that he could tell stories with them. Juuse was on fire and Pekka loved the shades as they mixed. He was a sucker for the younger man with the mole below his eye. He was a sucker for the ocean eyes. He wanted to soaked every bit of them in.

Pekka is there as Juuse is closing. He wants Juuse to have a day off, to be with him but that is selfish he knows it. He wants to see the man outside of the shop. "Come to a game. I will give you tickets." Pekka tells him.

"Yes." Juuse responds.

Juuse did hear anything from Pekka, he just saw him leave. Juuse knows he be back tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue.
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	13. Pekka & Juuse: You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Yesterday

It has been a while since Pekka has seen Juuse. He had a long road trip and the last two times he had gone to the shop Juuse hadn't been there. This time he is. Right as Pekka walks through the door, Juuse head snaps up with a bright grin on his face. The shop is mostly empty; just Juuse, a coworker, two other costumers, and him. He likes it this way. He is able to take as much time he needs with Juuse.

Pekka had only asked Juuse if he liked the game over text. Juuse had to him he loved it which brought a smile to his face. Pekka had a giant smile when Juuse gave him his number. He has a little more of Juuse's time, he was able to talk to him while he was in California. He loved ever moment that a little message popped up. Juuse had told Pekka that he was watching his game vs the Kings, he told Pekka he looked great. Pekka said thank you but the little fire in him was burning bright.

Pekka orders a green tea and find his usual seat by the window. It is only a few minutes before Juuse brings out his tea, he slips Pekka a note. 'The boss is here, I get off in fifteen, talk them.' Pekka just nods getting Juuse to walk away. He sips on the tea looking at the mid-afternoom sky. Ever so often looking at Juuse who mostly glares at him then back at his coworker that Pekka can only assume is actually his boss. Pekka just mouths, 'I'm sorry' in Finnish.

The time didn't to long, from staring out the window, at his phone, at Juuse, the time passed for him. Juuse comes over with his backpack and a huge smile. Pekka stands up, pulling Juuse in for a hug. Juuse sinks into the older man's arms, since he is missing a few inches on Pekka he fits perfectly. The hug is long and sweet, Pekka could get used to it. Pekka ruffles Juuse's hair getting him to laugh a little.

"Come to dinner with me." Pekka tells Juuse. "Please, a date."

"Lets go then." Juuse grins. Before Pekka grab at Juuse to guide him out, Juuse gets on his tippy toes to kiss Pekka's cheek.

Juuse knows that won't be the last time he does that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I continue or not. I might, might not, y'all tell me what you think.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	14. Pekka & Juuse: Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part. Also realized my sister and I were writing a similar fic on the whole coffee shop AU. Had no idea, just thought it was funny.

Pekka has a giant grin on his face. He has had the same grin on his face for the past three months he had been going to the coffee shop. He can't believe he has been doing this for three months. For three months he just sat looking at the handsome barista named Juuse. He can't believe that he took Juuse to dinner the night before. He can't believe that he kiss the man. Pekka doesn't think he will ever forget the kiss. He knows he is to old to feel this way but the twenty three year old makes him feel young age. He feels like he had when he first got into the league. He is able to smile like he hadn't had in a long while.

He catches Juuse eye's as he enters the front door. He is with a customer so Pekka just waits in line. Pekka watches as Juuse takes the woman's order but it mostly how he is interacting with the woman's little girl. Juuse smiles at her, when the mother isn't looking Juuse sticks his tongue out at her, getting the baby to giggle. Pekka can't help but laugh to himself a little, the baby girl giggles, he just keeps giggling as she looks at Juuse. Pekka is grown enough to admit that his heart did skip a slight beat at the sight.  
Pekka is the next inline, Juuse grins as he always is. He is red, the red that Pekka loves because he knows he is the one that gets Juuse to red. Pekka orders a simple ice coffee, Juuse tells him his lunch break starts in twenty minutes. Pekka knows, he remembered from when Juuse told him as he dropped him off at his apartment. Pekka also knows that it is Juuse late night, he gets off work at three then has to rush to his lectures for the night. Pekka just wants Juuse company for the night but his classes aren't over until seven. Pekka knows he is just being selfish, he just wants Juuse to be with him. 

He looks out the window of his usual seat to distract himself. He remember the sweet kisses Juuse and him shared the night before. Juuse smiled into the first one, he smiled into the second, they both smiled into the third. Juuse lips were light on his, just barely touching his. Juuse can cupping Pekka's face wouldn't be something he would forget. Pekka being able to drown in his eyes. Between kisses Pekka whispered how much he loves Juuse eyes, telling him that they could tell stories if they wanted to. The kisses they shared didn't search for anything more just sweet, soft kisses that Pekka hopes to get when Juuse comes off of break.

Juuse brings Pekka is coffee in a plastic container, Pekka looks at him puzzled. "I can take my break early." Juuse informs him.

"Can't I get a kiss first." Pekka laughs standing up. Juuse just learns into the older man, Pekka gets his wish. The slight pressure against his own was all he really need.

"Anything for you." Juuse smiles.

Juuse knows that he will be getting many kisses to come with Pekka. He is in for the long haul with the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished it up. I wanted to try something new for my writing and this was it. The last few parts I feel like has been different from my usual writing style and I like that I tried it out.
> 
> Also if there is a pair you want me to write comment and I will see if I will do it.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	15. Pekka & Juuse: Eletric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I wrote another Juuse is a grad student fic because I couldn't help myself when I say a post on Tumblr about 'Is he cute or is he 6'5... in the essay" I laughed my ass off because I though well Pekka is 6'5. 
> 
> This time Juuse works in a diner and not a coffee shop.

Juuse doesn't want to write this paper. He would do anything than writing the fucking paper. All he wants to do his go to sleep, nothing more than sleep his day away. Juuse would rather be doing anything other thing over this paper on the beauty of the world or some other bullshit. Juuse loves his creative writing classes because well that is what he is at grad school for but the non-fiction aspect of the degree will always kill him. He doesn't know how anyone would like creative non-fiction writing. Juuse is trying not to pull out his hair looking down at the blank word doc in front of him. He knows that he needs to write only three pages, three fucking pages was a piece of cake or well he thought it was.

The thing is Juuse hasn't slept normal hours in days. He has been working all night on his project for his novels class along with preparing for his seminar that he is working. He doesn't want to do any of it, all he wants is to sleep for maybe six hour. The six would be much better that the four he has ran on for the last few nights. Juuse has pulled double shifts at the diner in hopes of making rent along with attending class, writing a fucking novel, and working on a seminar that he needs to do to get his masters.

Juuse sinks back into the cushy booth with the palms of his hands in his face. He wants to drop out but really why was he about to drop out of Vanderbilt with a scholarship. He just wants to get his master and finish the novel he actually wants to write.

He is a simple man he just wants two thing. Well maybe there is three things. Looking up from the table he see the same handsome face he has seen for months now. Juuse knows who he is, who couldn't at this point. His face is on posters all over the blocks surround the arena, it his hard to miss the guy. Juuse smiles at him, he remembers Juuse because well he is one the only Finnish men in Nashville that he has come in contact with.

Instead of the goaltender finding his own booth he sits with Juuse. "What do you want." Juuse spits in Finnish. He likes Pekka but the paper is killing him.

"Nice to see you to." Pekka just laughs it off.

"I have a paper." Juuse tells him.

"I am getting lunch." Pekka smiles at him.

"And Delila is working so get her attention." Juuse says looking back at his laptop.

Just like clock work Delila finds her way to the table to take his order. Juuse looks at the way the sun catches Pekka's face as he orders. He sharp edges of his face become incredibly defined, he looks great. Juuse types out 'Is he cute or is he 6'5?' This getting Juuse to laugh in which he receives a questioning look from Pekka.

"What's funny?" Pekka asks him.

"Nothing." Juuse smiles.

"I don't think so." Pekka laughs getting up moving over to Juuse side of the booth. Juuse tries to close the doc so Pekka didn't see but he wasn't quick enough. Pekka grabs at his laptop turning it to see what Juuse wrote. Juuse can feel himself in flames as Pekka looks at him. "Your paper looks like it is going real well." He laughs. Juuse is thankful that he ignored what he wrote.

"I don't know what to write." Juuse groans.

"I see." Pekka smiles.

"I am being serious. Three pages, super easy right." Juuse place his head on the table, banging it a little.

"Stop that." Pekka laughs sliding a hand under Juuse forehead to stop him.

"Can I drop out?" Juuse asks.

"What the hell no." Pekka forces Juuse to sit up. Pekka wraps an arm around Juuse's shoulders. "You're a smart kid that will no drop out." 

"But why?" Juuse questions. "I can't even write three pages. I am in grad school, I am writing a fucking book, two fucking books if I count the one for me, and I can't even write three fucking pages." 

"Damn kid you need a break." Pekka tells Juuse. "All this stress in one body is not good."

"Then I look at you Mr. I stop puck for a living. You have told me about your stress so don't come at me." Juuse protects.

Nothing more is said for the moment being; Delila comes back with Pekka's lunch along with a plate of fries Pekka apparently ordered for Juuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end because well I was almost 500 words over my requirement so I figured it was time to stop. So another will be out tomorrow.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	16. Tyson & J.T.: Sunny and 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if is nice and sunny today so i wrote this as I sit on a bench. I am hidden away because I am on a weird side of campus that no one really goes so i am sitting with flowers.
> 
> The second part of the Pekka and Juuse should be done tomorrow.

Tyson finds himself a pleasant bench around the horticulture unit. All the flowers has started to bloom, the sun was out, the bees are buzzing; Tyson considers it a great day. Nothing could make him happier.

Pulling out his laptop to do his write 365 he finds it hard to write about anything. He sits with beauty of nature around him but nothing comes to him. He could write about how to flowers or bloomed or how the bees buzz but he doesn't want to. He has done that the last few entries.

Tyson just sits in the sun soaking it up before it decides to rain again. Looking up Tyson sees a man walking his way. Tyson thinks he recognizes him but he doesn't know where. He has some gardening tools with him and a flat of what Tyson can only assume are tulips. Tyson doesn't know flowers.

"You don't mind of I work around you?" He asks Tyson.

"Not at all." Tyson smiles at him.

Just like that the man gets to work. Tyson is still questioning how he knows the man. He is trying to think back to the classes he has taken but he can't recall the face.

Tyson hears the man humming along to the music he is playing. It is some country song, Sunny and 75. Tyson feels it is only fitting for the weather. The warmth fills Tyson. It is something he has missed, the winter had been to ling for his liking.

Not much thought was going through Tyson as he started to type. He types about the man in front of him planting that flowers, humming to his music. He is just so happy planting his flowers. The swear dripping down his face, wiping it with the front of his t-shirt. Tyson tries not to stare. It doesn't last though, he is caught looking. The man just grins at him.

Tyson know remember how he knows him. His first term in communications. Tyson being the lost confused freshmen, he had no idea what he was doing. J.T. his name is, helped him through his project. He didn't want anything in return, he did it out the kindness of his own heart.

Tyson also remembers he plays for the hockey team. He has gone a few times, the guy is good. Laughing to himself about big strong hockey man planting pretty flowers. Just the sight of it all makes him laugh.

"What's so funny?" J.T. asks him.

"Nothing I promise." Tyson smiles. "J.T. right."

"Yep, Tyson. We had comm together." J.T. confirms.

"Yep." Tyson says. "I like your flowers."

"Nice aren't they." J.T. grins up at him.

"Very."

"Would you like one." J.T. offers. Tyson can feel his face heat up and not from the sun.

"Sure." Tyson says nodding. J.T. uses his sears to clips a tulip off for Tyson. Grin as he grabs at it. "Thank you."

"Can't let someone a pretty as these flowers go without one." J.T. flirts.

"I got to go to class." Tyson mutters pushing all of his things back in his bag.

"Can I get your snap?" J.T asks.

"Yes." Tyson says pulling out his phone.

Tyson adds J.T. and he is on with way with a snap and flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern love story of getting each others snaps. Also this wasn't my favorite one I have wrote but I still like it.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	17. Pekka & Juuse: Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the fic from the other day.

Juuse eats his fries in silence. Pekka eats his burger that Juuse is almost sure as hell not in his diet plan but he eats it any ways. Pekka still sitting next to Juuse, he ever so often nudges Juuse. Juuse turns every time to be greeted by a smile. Juuse can't help but smile himself.

They finish their food, Juuse looks down at his laptop reading 2:32 he has his class at 3. "Pekka I have got to go." Juuse tells him.

"What why?" Pekka questions.

"It is Thursday and almost 3." Juuse explains. He doesnt know why he was being cryptic but he was bit Pekka still knows what he has going on. He has to teach his writing class.

"Your going to be late." Pekka says as Juuse shoves his stuff into his bag.

"Yeah I know." Juuse almost shouts.

"I can drive you my car is out front." Pekka tells him.

"Please." Juuse says.

"I will just leave a twenty is that enough?" He asks Juuse.

"Plenty." Juuse says pushing Pekka out of the booth. Pekka pulls the twenty from his wallet. "Money on booth." Juuse yells to his co-workers leaving the diner.

Juuse and Pekka get into the car a little around the corner. Juuse's students are going to hate him for being late, he knows it. He is freaking out a little mostly from all the stress.

Pekka takes notice placing a hand on his knee. "How many times are students late your class?"Pekka asks him.

"A lot." Juuse says shorty.

"Then you can be late for a change." Pekka explains.

"Pekka you don't understand today I need all the time i could get. I have to explain the paper they need to write." Juuse can feels the panic set in his chest looking at the time of 2:41. He is going to be late, he knows it.

"Just relax." Pekka says rubbing circles on Juuse knee.

Juuse stays silent as they drive. He knows Pekka is doing the best he can as he drives but he can't control campus traffic.

Finally on campus Pekka pulls over to the front of the building which was illegal but Juuse knows Pekka doesn't care. "Thank you so much." Juuse says.

"Stop you are late." Pekka laughs. Juuse doesn't fully know what possesses him to but he leans over kissing Pekka cheek. Juuse sees the blush come across Pekka. "I will stay in the area. Text me when you class is over."

"Okay." Juuse says closing the door. He hurries into the building. He rushes up two floors of stairs. Enter his class he is five minutes late. "I am so sorry." He tells him class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue or not.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	18. J.T. & Tyson: Lay With Me

J.T. doesn't know what to do. He lays in his bed looking up at he fan spinning round and round. Everything around him feels heavy, like he is soaking wet his clothes cling to him. Yet he isn't wet at all, he is just heavy. He tries breathing, his chest feels like he has weights in it. He doesn't know how he got there.

He doesn't want to look at the same fan, he climbs out of his window onto the roof. Pulling himself up he looks at the sun. Closing his eyes, he just breathes deep. The sun isn't to hot but it is just enough to make him feel warm.

Ever so often a cloud covers the sun making J.T. feel again. He feels the pressure all around him. He wants to cry but he can bring himself to. As a child always being told boys don't cry will always stay with him. Every time he does cry he feels like crap, the thoughts flood back into him from his childhood.

The cloud have now formed a full barrier around the sun. All of the words his coaches spitting at him. There is no crying in hockey, a shouldn't cry, why are you crying, your not hurt stop it, you won't get any better if you don't fight through the pain, crying won't make you better; all the words hit him all at once.

J.T. didn't feel the rain right away but after a while the drops of water become to much. Although he doesn't move, he never wants to move. The rain is the sky crying for him. He is soaked.

He never does hear Tyson yelling for him. He never hears Tyson get on the roof with him. He never hears Tyson talk to him. But he does feel Tyson body pressed against him. Tyson blocks the rain, he blocks all the pain.

J.T. doesn't know he is crying until Tyson reaches up wiping the tears away. "Lets get you inside." Tyson speaks. J.T. just nods. They pair careful climb back into the house. "I got you." Tyson sooth as he wraps J.T. up in a blanket. "Lets strip out of these clothes." Tyson says getting him to nod.

Tyson helps J.T. out of his shirt, shoes, then pants. J.T. stands with wrapped in a blanket in just his boxers. Tyson does the same to himself. J.T. lays in their shared bed. Tyson follows. "I don't know what it is. I want to know but you don't have to tell me right now. I just want to say I love you." Tyson tells him get J.T. to cry more. "I love you baby."

"I love yoo too. Everything is just a lot right now." J.T. speaks through the sobs.

"Just lay here will me." Tyson says.

J.T. cry slowly fade out into sleep. Tyson wants to know what happened, he knows J.T. will open up later. All Tyson for sure knows is that he just has to be there for J.T..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	19. Mitch & Auston: Breathe

Auston calls Mitch. He doesn't know why but he does. Something possessed him to call his best friend. He manages to get out of words even through the breathy panic of the night. His breath was heavy with tears rolling down his face. He just wanted everything to be okay but nothing was.

He was stressed. He has three papers due Sunday but he has only started one of them. He can't focus on anything, his mind is not letting him. Auston's papers need to be perfect but he knows they won't be, they just won't.

The pounding on his door only grows louder. He knows it is Mitch but he can't get up. Mitch is calling his name, Auston knows that this will wake up his RA next door but he doesn't want to get up. He can't get up. His body is heavy, he is motionless.

The pounding stops along with his name. He can only feel the tears come stronger. Mitch left if even if it was his fualt, Mitch just left.

Not much long there is soft knocks. Auston hears his name being called not just from Mitch but from Mo his RA. He is gently calling Auston's name through the door.

The knocking once again stops. After a while the door opens. Auston looks up to see Mitch,Willy, and Mo. Willy must have let them in. Willy just walks back down the hall probably back towards Zach's room.

Mitch walks into the room not saying a word just getting into bed with Auston. Mo follows the stand by Auston's bed. "Auston what's wrong?" Mo asks. Auston just shakes his head pushing his face into Mitch's chest.

Mitch pets Auston hair. Running his fingers through the short locks. "Buddy please." Mitch whispers to Auston."

"Stress." Auston mumbles into Mitch chest making it unclear.

"What is it buddy." Mitch sooth.

"Stressed." Auston says lifting his head.

"Auston we will talk about this in the morning. Just get some sleep. Mitchy will look after you." Mo says patting Auston's head. Auston just nod. Mo leads himself out of the room closing the door behind him.

"I got you buddy. I got you." Mitch tells him placing a light kiss to his head. "I won't let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't like this one that much but needed to keep my streak going.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	20. Pekka & Juuse: I Wanna Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Pekka and Juuse series from a few days ago. 
> 
> I fell like I need to say this, none of this is edited. Everything is just submitted then copy and pasted over. I just write either my 365 words or more (typically more) submit. I never truly look ever it. This is honestly the best homework a girl could ask for, I have racked up so much extra credit from this.

Juuse class ends will minimal issues. He does get chirped by a few of his students for being late but he doesn't mind, he like having that kind of dynamic with his students. He feels like it makes it easier for them to come to him either during class or his office hours. Nevertheless Pekka does end up picking Juuse up in his very illegal parking job but it is a quick pick up so their is no problem with the law. Juuse can only imagine how that would go over, he would probably laugh for days at Pekka's misfortune. 

Neither of the pair say much as they drive back towards Pekka's home. Juuse never said that he wanted to go there but he doesn't mind at all. It was better than the apartment he shared with three assholes. He knows he will be able to get his work done then. He doesn't have much longer until it due and he still has no idea what he should do for his paper. 

"I hope you don't mind." Pekka says pulling into his driveway.

"This is fine. Thank you." Juuse says grabbing his things to get out of the car. 

Walking into the house Juuse toes of his shoes before walking over to his spot on the couch. He has been to the house enough that Pekka knows Juuse likes wraps himself in the throw blanket to do his work. So Juuse does wrap himself up before pulling out his laptop. 

The doc is still empty well mostly empty but still has the lone sentence. Pekka heads into the kitchen bring back Juuse a bottle of water. Taking a seat next to Juuse he lowers himself to place his chin on Juuse shoulder to read the doc.  
"Still got nothing." Pekka says smiling at Juuse.

"Not a damn thing." Juuse laughs leaning into Pekka. "Why is this so hard?" Juuse questions himself.

"I can't tell you." Pekka tells him. "I know you can do it." He reassures his young friend.

"But can I really." Juuse groans.

"Is it really on is he cute or is he just 6'5?" Pekka questions him while chuckling to himself. 

"Wow your an ass." Juuse shoves him a little. "It is a non-fiction piece." 

"I see." Pekka laughs, "Well continue with it." 

"Seriously." Juuse looks over at Pekka.

"Who is it about?" Pekka questions.

"Are you serious?" Juuse just laughs. "Who is the only 6'5 man I know." 

"Let me think." Pekka laughs. Juuse leans in to kiss Pekka cheek once again. "What was that for?" Pekka questions him.

"I think I know my answer to my question." Juuse says.

"Really what is it." Pekka shifts to look at him.

"I think he is just cute." Juuse smiles at him, Pekka grins back.

"Well do I know him." Pekka asks.

"Very well. You know he is a great goaltender." Juuse jokingly informs him. 

"Really now." Pekka laughs learning his forehead against Juuse's own. "Must be a good man."

"Very god man." Juuse whispers.

"Handsome?" Pekka questions.

"Your such a dork." Juuse smiles leaning into kiss Pekka. The kiss is short, sweet, nothing more than a peck.

"Good think his guy has a cute boy with him." Pekka kisses him again with another short peck.

"I hate you." Juuse smiles. Pekka knows he is joking so he leans in once more. The kiss is drawn out, nothing wanting but sweet little kisses, a hand stroking Juuse cheek. Pekka pulls back grinning down at the smaller man.

"I will kiss you more if you finish your paper." Pekka promises.

"It will be done." Juuse laughs stealing a kiss before turning to his paper.

Just as Pekka promised Juuse finished his paper in an hour and a half. Pekka stole little kiss all through the editing of the paper. Juuse can only wonder what is going to happen when he submits the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I will continue. Not sure if I should just leave it here. Y'all tell me what you think.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	21. Mitch & Auston: New Recording 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only need to write 365 words to get full credit for my homework I wrote 1144 for this one. I could have wrote more but well I have a paper to write just like Mitch. Literally this is based on an event that happened a hour ago. Two guys come down to play the piano in front of me and well I write lyrics to the song they are playing.

Mitch sits in the basement of his dorm trying to finish his paper. He knows that he only has a few hours left before it is due. His professor gave him an extension seeing that he had been to sick to even look a laptop screen for more than thirty minutes. He is trying to finish his damn paper but everything in his life in trying to stop him. It isn't that he can't do it but it is rather he doesn't want to. It is an analysis on a short story for his English class but he would rather be going a creative writing piece. Mitch can't help but laugh because he is a creative writing major that doesn't want to analyze a short story. He knows he can do it easily but his professor pushed him to search for more in the meaning of the passage rather then just look a the surface. 

The paper is due at eight am and it is already midnight. All Mitch needs is the conclusion and to work on the few body paragraphs. Nothing hard, it is just he is growing tired as he sits alone. Mitch listens to the Post Malone album in hopes to keep him awake, he hates to admit it but he actually enjoys it. He will never tell Dylan that or he will give him shit for lying to him. Mitch tries to type out a conclusion but he just ends up deleting the whole thing. He doesn't know if he can finish as he continues to get more exhausted as he types. He just keeps letting himself that he did it to himself. 

The door opens to staircase. Mitch knows the guy that steps out, Auston his name is. Mitch has talked to him a few times seeing that he lives down the hall from him, they spoke in the lounge a few times. Auston just stares at Mitch like he has seen a ghost, he looks around a few times. "Is it okay if I play the piano?" Auston asks Mitch motioning towards the piano that is direct in front of the table he sits at.

"Yeah that is okay." Mitch says hoping the guy is at least decent. He would really hate having to leave him Auston sucked.

"Thanks." Auston mumbles taking a seat at the piano. 

Mitch just puts his earphones back in trying to tune out Auston. He looks back down at his paper. It is almost finished he tells himself. He his almost done with the bullshit. The song fades out into the next but that is when he hears Auston playing. Mitch is taken back by the beauty of it, he would have never of though Auston to be one to play the piano so beautifully. Pausing his music to listen the calming music, it is almost saddening but Mitch still enjoys it. 

Auston repeats the same chords even Mitch with little to no musical talent knows that. It is almost like Auston is trying to figure out his next move. He keeps trying the same pattern over and over that Mitch starts humming to it. Mitch sees Auston twitch probably picking up on Mitch's hums. The tune sounds like a break up song so naturally Mitch creative writing brain starts putting lyrics to the music. 'I wish the best of you dear' Mitch hums that to the music. 'I am sorry I have to let you go, so long, pretend that you have knew known me.' Mitch continues. 

Auston stops, turning around to look at Mitch. "What are you humming?" He questions Mitch.

"Oh it... it... is nothing." Mitch stumbles out.

"No tell me." Auston says.

"I am sorry but you play so beautifully." Mitch says getting up from his chair.

"Thank you." Auston blushes. "And you were humming what."

"Sorry but I was just putting lyrics to watch you where playing." Mitch says standing by Auston. "Was it original?" He questions.

"Yes it is." Auston says motioning Mitch to sit next t him. The two men sit close since the bench isn't very long. "What are the lyrics?" He asks.

I wish the best of you dear. I am sorry I have to let you go, so long, pretend you never knew me. Never knew me." Mitch speaks, he doesn't sing it. Mitch knows his singing voice is very good.

"Was that for this chord progression." Auston starts playing the pattern from earlier.

"Yeah that." Mitch tells him.

"Sing it for me." Auston says.

"No my singing voice isn't very good." Mitch admits.

"Mine isn't either but please." Auston tells him. Mitch just nods, Auston beings to play.

"I wish the best of you dear. I am sorry I have to let you go, so long, pretend you never knew me. Never knew me." Mitch finishes as Auston fades out. Auston looks over at him smiling, grinning more like it.

"Your not very good." Auston laughs.

"I told you." Mitch laughs as well.

"It is a good thing your cute." Auston flirts getting Mitch to blush. Mitch just nudges him a little. "Here let me try something." Auston starts playing again, "I wish the best of you dear. Sorry to have to leave you hear. I really have to go, so long, pretend I never hurt your soul. You never knew me, never knew me." Auston changes Mitch lyrics.

"You lied to me." Mitch smiles at him.

"What do you mean?" Auston questions.

"You sing well." Mitch tells him getting Auston to blush a bright red over his tanned skin.

Your just being nice." Auston smiles.

"No I am telling the truth. Also the lyrics I like the change." Mitch tells him.

"Yeah." Auston says.

"Yeah I really. do." Mitch says.

"How about I get this cute boys Snap so you can help me finish it." Auston tries.

"Smooth." Mitch laughs. "Let me get my phone." Mitch says walking back towards the table. Grabbing his phone Mitch pulls up Snapchat. "Here." Mitch says showing his Snap code.

"Thanks." Auston says scanning it.

"I have to get back to my paper." Mitch tells Auston.

"I should leave you be." Auston says getting up from the bench. 

"How about we get a coffee tomorrow and I can ask about your piano skills." Mitch smiles up at him.

"That sounds great." Auston smile back. "I will see yah later."

"See you later." Mitch says as Auston heads out the door and up the stairs.

Mitch gets back to his paper fully knowing that nothing about his paper changing. He types away hoping for the best.

\----

Mitch finishes his paper. He goes on a coffee date with Auston that turns into going back to his room talking over his song. The talking turns into kissing which turns into a date in two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of ideas of what to write. Please help me.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	22. Nico & Taylor: How You Fall Doesn't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a new pair. After writing for 22 days straight we get a new pair. A pair that isn't rewritten enough about. Also no one can stop me with my college AUs, I just enjoy writing them.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)

Nico doesn't know how it always happened but every time he falls asleep on the couch he ends up shooting up gasping for air. He always has nightmares on the couch something that has happened since he was a kid. He doesn't know what causes it but he has learned to deal with it.

So just like every time before Nico shoots up from his spot on the couch. All of his books scattered around him, his laptop closed on the floor, and the tv playing so show Taylor wanted to watch. Gasping for air he looks around hoping to find some comfort. 'I am safe' he tells himself 'Nothing can hurt me.' His dream spooked him real good this time around. Thinking about the knock on the door, the man pushing his way into the apartment, hurting Nico, all of the thoughts flood back. Nico chocks on the tears that stream down his face. He doesn't know if he will recover.

Nico sinks to the floor holding himself. He is in a foreign country to study, to see what others worlds are like. Nothing is familiar to him. All he wants is to be home with his family not stuck in New Jersey living in a grad students apartment. He wants to ly in his childhood bedroom holding the stuffed bear that he clutched till he was thirteen or whenever he woke from a nightmare. He wants to give in with all the stress of the last few days, all the papers, the midterms, the scholarships, dealing with not wanting to go home but also not wanting to stay. All he wants to do is to take a break from all the bullshit but here Nico is holding his knees to his chest trying to catch his breath after he dreamed of himself dying a horrible death.

Feeling a hand on his knee Nico looks over to find a familiar face looking back at him. Taylor is on the floor wrapping Nico into a hug, holding him tight, whispering, "Breath." Taylor just holds him, "Breath with me." Taylor mumbles into his hair. "That's it, just like that." Taylor kisses his head.

"Thank you." Nico chokes. His breath steadies, Nico has only ever got to the point of tears a few times. He typically only ever was out of breath as he woke up nothing like this. "Thank you." Nico chokes again.

"What happened?" Taylor question him.

"Bad dream." Nico says truthfully.

"You sure." Taylor second guess.

"Yes, always have bad dreams when I sleep on the couch." Nico informs.

"Sleep with me." Taylor tells him getting Nico to burn flames. Nico fell for Taylor the day he moved into the apartment. They talked through email a few time when Nico was placed into the on campus apartments. Nico never knew that his roomie was going to be so handsome.

"You sure?" Nico questions him hesitantly.

"Why won't I be?" Taylor smiles at him. "I offered didn't I."

"Just making sure." Nico whispers getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Can let my kid goes without." Taylor says pulling in for a hug. Nico pushes his face into Taylor signing breathing him in. Taylor pets his head kissing his head. Nico pulls back to look at him.

"Did I wake you?" He asks.

"No I was just getting ready for bed." Taylor tells him. "I heard the cries so I can as fast as I could." Taylor kisses his forehead.

"Thank you." Nico lays his head back on his chest. "Its late though."

"Kid it is only 2 am." Taylor chuckles.

"Still late." Nico smiles pulling back for real this time.

"Come on then." Taylor says smacking Nico's ass lightly getting him to burn a deep red shade.

Nico climbs into Taylor's bed, pulling of his shirt Taylor follows after. Moving to the edge of the bed Nico tries to get comfortable but he can't. "I don't bit." Taylor says yanking Nico towards him. "I am a cuddler." He admits throwing an arm over Nico's waist. Spooning Nico getting him warm and comfortable.

They lay their in the dark. Nico slowly starting to feel the sleep wash over him. The haze of the night catching up. About to slip away Nico feels Taylor pet his head whispering, "I got you kid. I always got you."

Just like that Nico falls asleep in his roommates arms.


	23. Pekka & Juuse: Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Pekka would be 39 and Juuse would be 26.

Juuse can't believe the day is finally here. He is finally graduating, a masters in creative writing but a masters never the less. He is ecstatic even if his family can't be there to see it. He missed them like crazy he just wanted his parets to see him. He wanted to prove hey I made it but they won't be there to see it.

Pekka will be up in the stands waiting, watching, listening for Juuse name to be called. He can only imagine how his boyfriend will be, knowing Pekka he will screaming for him. Juuse would be lying to say that the thought doesn't bring a smile.

Waiting for the ceremony to start Juuse looks around. There is only a hundred or so graduates. They are mixed by different writing grads. There is only a handful of creative writing grads so Juuse knows that the ceremony will be quick for the most part.

Running through the motions Juuse find it to be his turn to go on the stage. The person has to verify how Juuse says his name. Even with a slight mispronunciation he goes on stage. A loud group screams getting Juuse to look up in the stands. He can't tell who is with Pekka but it brings a smile to his face that he brought people with him.

The ceremony finishes, Juuse texts Pekka to see were he is at. He is told to meet him by the statue out front. He does as he as told trying to make his way through the sea of please.

Getting outside Juuse can feel the tears start to form. His parents are there standing next to Pekka and a few if the guys. Running up he hugs and kisses his parents cheeks. "How?" Juuse runs off in Finnish.

"Pekka did it." His mother tells him pinching at his boyfriend's cheek. "He wanted to surprise you."

Juuse leans into kiss his older boyfriend. "Thank you." He kisses him one for time.

"I am so proud baby." Pekka kisses his head.

"Thank you." Juuse starts getting cut off.

"Listen to me please." Pekka says he just nods. "I love you with my whole heart. We have only been together for little over a year and a half but I know your the one. You will always be the one. I knew it the day I met you or well when we really started talking. A bright blue eyed boy came into my life and I can't have you leave. I retire next season and Juuse I want to know if you will start a life with me." Pekka pulls a ring out of his back pocket lower himself to one knee. Juuse can feel the tears, he nods. "Juuse will you marry me."

"Yes a million times yes." Juuse says pulling Pekka up pulling him for a hug. Kissing him as Pekka takes his hand sliding the ring on.

Everyone is going crazy around them. P.K. is recording the whole thing. Juuse mom is crying his dad is holding her.

Juuse can't get over the fact that he gets to start a life with the man he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	24. Mitch & Auston: Whiskey (Lost Recording #5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a rough last few days. What happened to Auston happened to me. So I am currently writing this on a school laptop. I haven't had a laptop since the Monday of my spring break, I am in my 5th week of my spring terms. I am not happy, I stress cried yesterday. I also have a draft for a paper due tomorrow, have I started, no. 
> 
> Also got slightly carried away with this. So this is way over my 365 words I needed.

Well Auston has had a shitty shitty day or well week. All he wants do is go home and drink a beer. He has had the run around with the guy fixing his laptop. The guy had it for a month to fix a screen that only took fifteen minutes to pop in but that didn't even go right. He didn't fix the bent corner so the screen pops out in the middle of class, he had to click it back in as he dissociated from fucking life. His keyboard and touch pad stopped working, it worked when he took it to get fix but when he got it back nothing worked but the touch screen. So he has a large tablet to try to take notes on.

He takes his laptop back the next day, the guy looks at it. He claims that it is a Windows problem and not a hardware so he was going to have to pay more to get it fixed. Auston tried not to lose his shit. He stressed cried yesterday over all of it. He has three papers to write along with two midterms to study for, he has twenty dollars in his bank account so he can not afford to pay more. Auston the day before spend seventy five dollars for the guy to do have half assed job installing it, he is total spent two hundred and fifteen for the whole repair. Auston was not having it, he was yelled at my Mo that he can't let the guy step all over him and if he need him to come with him he would.

Auston stood up for himself saying, 'You had my laptop for a month, ordered the wrong screen, I spent two hundred and fifteen dollars on this, I am not paying more money on this.' They guy just looked at him nodding saying yeah he would cover it. Auston sat in the repair shop watching him try to fix the laptop. Seeing the face of his boyfriend flash across the screen from the slide show of pictures on the screen, it calmed him down. Mitch reminded him that he will be fine when he gets home.

Then the guy speaks up. "Um well can you come back and get this tomorrow."

"Why?" Auston questions.

"Well I am going to try a factory reset and see if that fixes it. I just need to back up all your files." He explains.

"You know what just wipe it. All of my important stuff is saved in google docs and photos. Nothing really need to be saved." Auston tells him mostly out of anger. He has his draft for his six paper due tomorrow and hasn't even started.

"Okay." The guy says getting back to work. He whips the laptop clean. Auston phone is slowly dying, he has to be to class in forty minutes, he hopes this goes quickly. Reading throw his book, underlining for class he hears the guy once again. "Well that didn't work." He informs.

"What." Auston is pissed.

"Guess it might be a hard ware problem but I am not full sure." He tells Auston. "So I will work on it tonight but you will have to get it tomorrow."

Auston is done with life. "That's fine." He lies.

"See you tomorrow." He tells Auston as he shoves his things in his backpack.

Leaving the shop Auston has to hurry his ass up to campus. His phone dies in the process, he can't even take his attendance quiz now. He doesn't even bother with class. All he wants is a diet coke and a muffin. He buys them sliding his id back into his phone cases he drops his muffin. He hates everything. Having a shitty week along with being stressed and laptopless nothing hurts him more than dropping his muffin. Giving up he throws it away heading towards the library.

Auston gets into the library to check out a laptop, he has it for six hours, he needs to make it worth it. Opening his laptop up Auston pulls up messenger to text Mitch. 'Will be late home, so much bullshit, phone died, I love you.' He fires it off to pull up his email to send one to his writing instructor, 'Hi Lucia I know that this is last minute and I completely understand but can I have an extension for the draft due in class. I just had to rent a laptop from the library due to mine being broken. I have two pages and I will try to get to the six. I understand if you say no. Thank you Auston Matthews. He sends that off.

Opening his docs, he looks at his mostly empty paper on the diversity in hockey. He hates his life but he rather be working on this over his paper on children clothing and toys for gender and sports. Auston gets a message back from Mitch, 'I understand, talk to me when you get home, I love you too.'

Auston gets to work typing away at his paper. Reading his sources ever so often. After a while nothing is coming to Auston so he opens his email seeing that his instructor got back to him, 'Hi Auston, I am sorry to hear about you laptop just bring in what you have and we can work from there. If you want you can stop by my office hours before class to chat more. Lucia Pearson.' Auston almost cries his life just slightly less shitty for the night.

Continuing his paper journy he reaches the fifth page. It is almost eleven and all he wants to do is fall asleep. So Auston calls it a night. He has to walk back anyways. Returning the laptop Auston is on his way. He walks in the black of the night, a few cars move past him. Nothing busy like it is on weekend so the night consumes him.

It is only a fifteen minute walk back to the apartment. Open the door to the apartment it is dark, Auston knew it would be like that. Mitch has an eight am that he has to go to. Walking into the bed room the lamp is still on the bedside. Mitch has fallen asleep waiting for Auston, he could help but smile at the thought. Turning off the light he gets ready for bed. Sliding into bed Mitch wakes up. "Sorry baby." Auston says placing a kiss on his head.

"No I want to see you." Mitch smiles in the dark.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Auston tells him.

"I wanted to see if you where okay." Mitch tells him.

"I am stressed but he said he will get it back to me tomorrow." Auston informs.

"He better or I will go. He doesn't want to deal with the boyfriend." Mitch says before kissing Auston.

"I am fine." Auston says. "Go to sleep we will talk more in the morning."

"We better." Mitch says.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The pair falls asleep, Auston holds Mitch tight. Mitch always made him feel better not matter how shitty the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to write a pair. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	25. Nico & Taylor: Candy Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my laptop back and well he doesn't know how long the cable is going to be attached for so if it does break I am taking it to an engineering student because I trust them more at this point. Also it helps I know a computer engineer.

Nico doesn't know what to do. He has been having the run around with the computer guy. He got his laptop back which was nice but when he told that a wire can come undone anytime he is not having it. He is done with the guy as his keyboard stops working halfway through his writing class, he is beyond pissed. Everyone in the class know it, people on the other side of campus know that he is pissed. Nico sweats to himself which he went down the computer path that he thought rather than being true to himself and majoring in creative writing. Nico leaves class to stress cry for the third time this week.

Nolan finds him in their shared room. Nolan takes him to get ice cream and then hands him a beer because well Nico needs it after the day he has had. Unannounced to Nico, Nolan creates an ad for him. 'I have twenty dollars and a Starbucks for anyone who can fix my laptop. All I know is that it is a G-cable. Email me at NicoHis@gmail.com'. Nolan shows Nico getting him to laugh a little, Miles had told him to go to Kelly the computer engineering building.

The next day Nico is being forced by Nolan to find some kid in Kelly to help him. He is allowed to put up his five flyers around the first floor of the building. All he has to do it wait and see if anyone takes him up on it. He does rent out another laptop so he can do it work. He just wants all this shit to be over. He is tired of the the fucking moron that has given him the run around.

It is later in the evening when Nico gets the email. 'Hi Nico, I am Taylor a computer engineering grad student that would like to take you up on your offer to fix your laptop. I can meet whenever you are free just email me back and we can meet at the Starbucks on 4th. -Taylor Hall' Nico wants to cry tears of joy

'Hi Taylor, I am free at noon tomorrow if that works with you.- Nico Hischier'

'That works perfect. See you then.- Taylor'

'See you then- Nico'

Nico finally can get his laptop fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will finish tomorrow. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	26. Nico & Taylor: Feel Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 1:30 am as I sit in the library slowly losing my mind over a paper.

Nico waits in the Starbucks looking for his grad student to fix his laptop. He really just wants it back. He hates using the school laptops mostly due to having to renew it ever six hours. It is a pain in his ass because he has to go back to the library, you would only think they would make a renewal process online. It would only make sense.

It is slightly past noon and Nico sits in the packed coffee shop with his laptop out. The door opens getting him to look up. A handsome man walks through the door, he is one of the most handsome men Nico has seen in a while. It isn't like he isn't surrounded by hot men but this guy is different. He looks around like he is looking for someone, it can't be Nico thinks to himself.

It was just Nico expect someone else. He didn't expect the model to possible be his computer engineering grad. He catches Nico looking at him so he walks towards him. "Nico?" The man asks.

"Yeah." He starts shyly. "You must be Taylor."

"Yes I am." a Taylor smiles at him. "How about we get a coffee and tell me what is going on with your laptop."

They do as Taylor says. Nico doesn't even pay, Taylor pays for the both of them. It was the exact opposite of what Nico put on the flyer. Taylor wouldn't let him pay, he told him to save his money.

Nico explains his troubles with Taylor, how he has had a run round with the guy. Taylor wasn't happy, he couldn't understand why the fuck head would do that to Nico. He said he would never do that to Nico or well his exact words being he would never do that to such a cute guy. Nico won't forget that or the blush he produced following right after Taylor smiled at him.

Taylor gets Nico to come back to his office with him. Turns out Taylor is a GTA for one of the computer engineering classes that Nico would never take but he appreciated it anyways. Taylor hold all the door open for NIco, once he places a hand on the small of his back leading him throw a hallway. He can't help but think Taylor is a touchy guy for someone he just met but well Nico doesn't mind at all.

Nico sits on his phone, talks to Taylor ever so often as his laptop gets taken apart in front of him. Taylor knows what it was, the cable that Nico said it was. All he has to do is put it back in place, he does something to make it stick down, Nico isn't sure if it is glue or tape but he does care. Taylor also fixes a loss piece that Taylor could only describe as a half asses job that looked rushed. Nico isn't shocked. Taylor closes up his computer handing back over so Nico can put it away.

"So I owe you a twenty and a coffee still." Nico informs

"How about something better." Taylor smiles

"Like what?" NIco question.

"Let me take you on a date." Taylor tells him. Nico isn't about to say no.

"Yes but let me buy." Nico says.

"Nope you are giving me a date and maybe a kiss if I play my cards right." Taylor laughs.

"I think I can get behind that idea." Nico laughs as well.

Nico doesn't care that Taylor is fairly older than him. Taylor doesn't care that Nico is fairly younger than him. They discussed it over a Taco Bell dinner because well they are both balling on a budget. Neither mind since Taylor did play his cards right, he kissed Nico when he dropped him off at his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you want me to write a pair tell me or give me an idea for a pair I have written so far. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	27. Juuse & Pekka: Hey Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can convince me other wise the Juuse wouldn't be a creative writing grad and Pekka teaching class in human development with a focus in child development. 
> 
> I am currency working on a full Pekka and Juuse coffee shop AU but don't know when that will becoming because well i am super busy right now.
> 
> Also I feel like I should give an Unexpected update if any of you read that well I am super busy and haven't worked on it in a long while.

Pekka doesn't know how it happens but he always ends up in horrible situation. Horrible horrible horrible situations. he doesn't know how he ends up having eyes for the younger man at the coffee shop. Pekka knows that the kid must be a student at Vanderbilt and well Pekka is a professor that shouldn't have eyes for him. But all he can think about is how cute, how soft he looks every time the younger man looks at him. Every time he orders a coffee the little Finnish accent rolls off his tongue, Pekka heart skips a beat even the man speaks him man.

This have been going on for well since as long a Pekka can remember. The man has worked in the little corner coffee shop on a side of campus that not many students have class in so he is relatively empty, he worked there since Pekka has been going there. The coffee isn't great but he goes there for the conversation with the handsome younger man. Juuse he told Pekka a while after he began going to the coffee.

Pekka knows plenty about the kid. He knows he is a grad student in creative writing, he knows that Juuse likes writing short storys, he knows one day Juuse wants to inish the novel he started a while back, he knows that when Pekka put a hand on him he blushes a crimsons red shade that makes Pekka want to do it everyday of his life. Pekka knows he shouldn't be attracted to the kid but he is, he is just a lot younger than him and a student.

He isn't a student of his, Roman always reminds him. Roman is always telling him to ask the kid out, he is sure that he would love to. Pekka is always second guessing himself. He wants to but he never does. Every time he think he will he always chickens out and decides it is better that he does't.

Just like everyday prior Pekka walks to the coffee shop before heading to his office for his office hours. Getting into the shop Pekka finds his boy sitting at one of the table by that giant windows. The light catches his face just right, Pekka wishes he could take a picture of it. Walking over he begins to notice something isn't write with his friend. There is something wrong with him. Looking up at Pekka, Juuse looks lost, he eyes are screaming for help.

"What's wrong?" Pekka breaks into their native language.

"I can do this anymore." Juuse tells him.

"What can't you do." Pekka takes a seat.

"School. I have my project due in a few hours and it isn't good enough." He explains.

"Don't say that I bet it is great." Pekka tries with him.

"You don't get to say that. Your all smart and shit." Juuse says.

"Your smart and shit too." Pekka laughs but doesn't look like his younger friend likes it to much. "No listen. Let me look over it. Come with me, we will go to my office and I can look over it." He tries with him.

"Are you sure?" Juuse asks him. "You have office hours."

"It isn't a problem. You know not many people come to my office hours." He explains.

"Alright." Juuse says shoving his things back into his back.

The pair walk out with Pekka not even coffee but he doesn't mind. He never comes for that anyways. Leading Juuse into his office he places a hand on the smaller mans back. He can feel Juuse flinch at the touch but settles into it as he is pushed through the room.

Juuse shares his doc with Pekka so he can look over it. Juuse sits nervously on the couch watching for Pekka to get finished even if he does know that it will take a while for him to read through it all. Juuse fidgets with himself hoping that a student comes in for help so he has an excuse to leave.

"Stop bouncing. Your making me nervious." Pekka tells him.

"I'm making you nervous." Juuse says with a slight bite in his voice.

"Come here." Pekka tells him. Juuse looks at him like he did something wrong. "It isn't bad, it just it might help with you nerves if you can see me reading." Pekka explains.

"Fine." Juuse the chair from infront of the desk to next to Pekka, he moves it a close as he possibly can.

Juuse watches Pekka read through the pages, carefully reading it. Pekka scrolls with one hand while the other one keeps his head propped up with a fist under his chin. He wants to read it as carefully as possible so he can tell Juuse that it is good. No not good great, Juuse is a great writer and even before Pekka started to read his work he knew that he was going to kill it.

Coming to the end of the pages Pekka looks over a Juuse. "It is great." Pekka tells him.

"You don't mean that." Juuse whispers.

"What do you mean, I don't mean that. I really do. Juuse it is a great story." Pekka starts. "The way you portray the young mans struggles through the nightmare through the cloaked figure taking the man he is pinning after. It was great. All of it was." Pekka says. Juuse looks down at his feet. Pekka places a hand on his knee getting him to look up. "You are going to kill it. I know it." Pekka smile at him.

"Thank you." Juuse smiles at him. "Thank you."

"I am glad to help. I just don't like see you down like this." Pekka tells him.

"I am glad you did helped." Juuse blushes the red Pekka has grown to love.

"How about you turn in your project. We wait to see if anyone shows up for my office hours and then I take you to dinner." Pekka offers. He finally gets to his point, he finally acts Juuse out. "Like a date." Pekka adds just in case.

"Like a date." Juuse repeats.

"Yeah if that is fine." He starts to second is decision.

"Yes." Juuse say leaning into kiss Pekka cheek. Pekka himself blushes getting Juuse to giggle.

Pekka can't wait to take his boy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly running out of ideas of what to write. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	28. Auston & Mitch: Drunk Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. Instead of writing my own fic I helped my sister with her long one she is writing on Pekka and Juuse. Since I didn't post anything I am making this longer. Also well technically this is posted after Monday but I will have two fics coming out on Tuesday then. 
> 
> This fic contains alcohol and drug uses. You know just all the alcohol of a frat house and my favorite version of Willy or Stoner Willy

It is parents' weekend more specifically mom's weekend and well neither Auston nor Mitch has their parents coming to visit them so they figure it is time to kill their livers. Auston knows that it is going to be a rough weekend, mom's weekend is always the rough of them all. Last year he didn't know if he was going to make it out alive but he did, somehow the gods wanted him to live. He still tells the story of waking up in a hotel shower of some random families room, no one knows how he got there but he did. Auston has these stories where last year Mitch was a GDI and didn't go to house parties then so Auston wants to show him a good time.

Mitch knows about the after Sing party but he doesn't know that the moms will go hard. Auston blames it on the fact that they won Sing for the second year in a row. Both Auston and Mitch busted their asses practicing their singing and dancing as often as they could. Auston can't get out of his head how happy Mitch looked when he held the trophy above his head in front of the crowd. Auston also can't help but love how happy he looked when he was drinking vodka out of the trophy at the party.

Auston knew Mitch was going to go hard but he didn't think he was going to go as hard as he did. Auston also didn't think he was going to go has hard as he did. But here they are drunk off their asses with moms dancing around the dance floor. Auston manages to dance with a mom in his state, he knows his own mother would smack him for doing such a thing but the vodka and whiskey are running through his brain telling him it is a good idea. Auston knows that Mitch has a video and he will show him in the morning but he also has to live to see the morning sun. He has taken way to many bong rips to be a functioning human being.

The mom is all over him, laughing about but Auston knows better than for it to seem like he is trying to get with a single mom in front of a guy in his house. First off he knows better, second, his mother would kick his ass, third his father would kick his ass, fourth his sisters would kick his ass, fifth his frat brothers would kick his ass, and sixth he is gay and would never. So in a moment of clarity, he hands to mother of to her son, he pats Auston on the back laughing about the whole thing.

Mitch walks his way, Auston wraps an arm around Mitch holding him close. Looking down all Auston can think is how cute Mitch looks all drunk and giggle next to him. "What?" Mitch drunkenly questions him.

"Nothing just looking," Auston smirks.

"Well stop looking at me." Mitch giggles.

"I like looking." Auston laughs at him.

"Stop." Mitch giggles before removing himself from Auston. He heads through the crowd of people and out of the room. Auston can only assume he is going to one if their brother's rooms but he is fully sure. He isn't going to follow, he just wants Mitch to live a little before they have to call it a night.

Auston continues to dance around the house, he finds his way into Willy's room in the house and smokes up with him. Willy is always high but he also has his dad with him because he decided to make the way to see him. Willy, his dad, and Auston are all now crossfaded in a frat house on mom's weekend. His Auston's parents only knew what their son does in college well he might not be so far away from home. Willy packs a fat bowl for the three of them but Willy's dad has another idea. "Auston finish this bowl." He tells Auston.

"What dad no my weed." Willy starts.

"Shut up, I will pay for it next time. Wait I already pay for it." Michael says to his son getting him to shut up.

"I can't." Auston tries.

"Yes, you can," Michael says putting a hand on his shoulder. Auston has never felt more motivated to finish a bowl but with a grown man looking at him with dad eyes he knows his only mission in life is to finish the bowl.

"Alright," Auston says getting to the point.

After sometime later, Auston finally finished the bowl. He doesn't know who he does it, he also doesn't know how he got up and left the room. He finds his ways back to the dance floor to find Mitch holding a crying mom. Auston is almost sure that it is Willy's mom. Auston approaches slowly hoping not to startle the women. Mitch looks up softly smiling at Auston before the woman looks up and it is confirming that it his mother. Mitch whispers something to her getting her to smile softly. "Auston, have you seen Willy?" Mitch asks him.

After a moment of processing what was said, "He in his room, smoking with Micheal." Auston says slowly. 

"Let me take you," Mitch tells his mother. 

Mitch leaves holding the crying woman leading her. Auston just stands there, he has no idea how long it has been. It feels like it has been hours by the time Mitch comes back. Auston just grins stupidly at him. Auston grads for him pulling in for a hug, he loves holding Mitch. He wishes he could hold him for the rest of his life but well he can't. "How much did you smoke?" Mitch questions him.

"I am as crossed as our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ." Auston smiles at him.

"Good god." Mitch groans. "I think we should leave," Mitch tells him.

"Okay," Auston tells him removing himself from the hug. Auston keeps an arm wrapped around Mitch. "Stay with me tonight," Auston says.

"Aus we live in the same room." Mitch laughs. "We have to make it past desk first," Mitch explains. It was a bitch for them since they still lived in the dorm but in the convenience of money, it has worked. 

"Okay." Auston smiles.

The pair leaves the house in the darkness of the night. They walk through the campus praying they wouldn't get stopped by the cops, they hope to god. Auston was stumbling around, he was crossed beyond belief. Auston knows the drill of stand straight and walk through the lobby, try to stay standing by the elevator, and if it is Zach on duty say hello and nothing more. Luckily it is Zach alone at the desk, his shift partner must be on a room call or something. "Hey man," Mitch says to Zach pressing the elevator button.

"Hey," Auston says quickly stilling holding on tight to Mitch.

"Hey, guys. Auston just for my sack can you let go of Mitch. It is in my job to make sure neither of you is supporting each other." Zach explains. Auston doesn't catch most of it. "Auston you hear me."

"Aus let go."Mitch nudges him.

"Sorry." Auston removes himself and it becomes much harder to stand on his own. 

"Perfect," Zach says as the elevator arrives. "Also Mitch please take care of him."

"Got it," Mitch tells him shoving Auston into the elevator. The door closes and Auston wraps himself around Mitch once again. "I can't believe he doesn't see how drunk I am." Mitch laughs.

"Your drunk?" Auston question.

"I am drunk but I am not nearly at your level," Mitch explains.

"Got it," Auston laughs before pulling Mitch into a hug.

"Handsy are we tonight." Mitch laughs pushing them apart as they get to their floor. 

"Just like touching you," Auston tells him. Drunk Auston has no filter. "You just so fun to hold."

"Alright, buddy." Mitch laughs. Stumbling back to their room Auston toes his shoes off before plopping himself on his bed or well he thought it was his bed. "Dude get out of my bed." Mitch groans.

"This is my bed." Auston protests.

"Not it isn't," Mitch informs. "Look to your right." Auston turns his head to see his Muhammad Ali posters above his bed.

"Let me sleep with you." Auston tries.

"Aus." Mitch groans.

"Please." Auston gives his saddest eyes which don't work since Mitch starts laughing.

"Your eyes are so small and red." Mitch laughs.

"Sad eyes." Auston speaks.

"Fine." Mitch gives in. 

Auston tries at the button on if pants but keeps failing. He tries at his shirts he can't do it. He manages to get his socks of throwing them on the ground. "Help me," Auston says.

"Auston really?" Mitch says walking towards him.

"Please," Auston says hoping it would help him. Mitch just nods while he smirks to himself. He unbuttons Auston's jeans, Auston shimmies out of them.

"Arms up." Mitch motions. Auston complies, Mitch strips him of his shirt. "I swear you're like a child." Mitch groans. 

Auston rolls over towards the wall. Mitch strips from his clothing and gets into the bed. Auston rolls back to Mitch wrapping his long limbs around him. "Thank you," Auston mumbles before pressing a kiss to Mitch temple. Auston wishes he could do this more. So he does it once more.

"Go to sleep, we have to be up by nine for mimosas and brunch." Mitch says getting Auston to groan. He has no idea what time it is.

"Okay." Auston whispers, kissing Mitch temple ones more before falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be posted tomorrow. Not as long I really wanted but I need to get other things done for the night. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	29. Auston & Mitch: Drinkin' To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drinking references. When you get to the Chewy piece, it is based off one of my sister's friends before he turned 21 and when he did he gave the guy his fake as a trophy. 
> 
> Also this is based on the mom's weekend at my college because well they go hard. My friend ended up on our college's Barstool affiliate Instagram, he was dancing with a mom. It was just funny that the face mom's weekend aligned with Cinco de Mayo because these people went harder than they needed.

There is a ringing in Auston's ear that makes him want to punch the world. Auston doesn't want to take care of it so he doesn't but the ringing does stop so he tries going back to sleep. Snuggling deeper into what he thought was his bed but turns out it is a person, only realizing that the person is shoving him off. Still not opening his eyes Auston rolls over hoping to god that he isn't in bed with a middle ages woman. He is being pushed the person is bouching around, Auston shouts straight up. He is going to be sick.

Pushing who can only assume is Mitch away, he runs out of the room and down the hall to the communal bathroom. Hands over his face, he gets to his desired destination. Not making a mess Auston begins to regret the night before. His head is pounding, his throat feels like pins like he swallowed a porcupine. Auston leans against the bathroom stall wall just wanting to recover from expelling all the demons. There is a slight knock at the door before the person speaks up, "Aus you good?" Mitch is the only one that regularly calls him Aus.

"I feel like crap," Auston explains.

"We have to be to brunch in an hour," Mitch tells him.

"Fuck me." Auston groan getting up from the floor and opens the door to see Mitch smiling at him.

"We have mimosas." Mitch laughs.

"If you think I am not going to drink again you are damn wrong." Auston laughs back.

"I know," Mitch says patting Auston back. "Get washed up so we can go." He says before leaving Auston in the bathroom. Auston rinses out his mouth, he takes a long look in the mirror, he looks like shit. Mitch comes back in with both their shower caddy and towels. Mitch is so good to Auston and Auston knows it. Mitch also has Auston shower sandals, Mitch really was thinking of him.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best roommate," Auston says grabbing all of his things.

"I mean you didn't want me to leave you last night. So handsy when drunk I swear." Mitch smirks.

"Please let me later. I need to wash all the sin of last night away." Auston groans at the empty thoughts of last night.

"Alright," Mitch says.

"Wait Mitch happy birthday buddy." Auston smiles at him, Mitch smiles back.

"Thanks, buddy," Mitch says getting into the shower.

Auston follows suit. Getting in the shower Auston start to feel slightly better well better is the best work. He is starting the feel more awake than before. He doesn't know how much he drank last night and it is only going to get worse today. Saturday of mom's weekend goes just as hard or even harder than the Friday. He isn't sure if is liver is ready for it. Auston finished his shower, brushes his teeth, and walks back in his towel. A group of girls with their moms' stare at him well more his chest and ad region. One of the moms stops him. "Hi were you at Lambda last night." Shit is all Auston cant think.

"Yes ma'am," Auston responds.

"Are you going to be at the brunch?" She asks Auston looking down at Auston's chest. He has never felt so dirty.

"Yes ma'am," Auston responds once again shortly.

"Stop referring to me as ma'am, Kathy, I am Adam's mother." She tells him.

"Alright ma'am I will see you later, I must be going," Auston says hoping she would leave him alone.

"What is your name?" She questions him.

"Auston." He tells her.

"See you later Auston." She says leaving Auston to walk towards his room.

Mitch is already dress, dicking with his hair. Auston just shakes his head when Mitch is about to open his mouth, "A mother stop me." Is all Auston says as he grabs for clothing. Mitch doesn't say anything, he just continues to dick with his hair. Auston just wants to tell him to stop, that he looks good as he is. Auston can't tell his best friend that, he can't tell his best friend that he has secretly been in love with him for the past two years. Auston dresses in his douchiest clothing because that is what Greek life does to you. Auston turns around in the 'had to do it to yah' pose getting Mitch to laugh at him.

"Had to do it to them didn't yah Aus." Mitch continues to laugh at him.

"Always," Auston says. "Let's get going and you can tell me what I did last night," Auston says opening the door for them.

Mitch follows out with Auston next to him. Mitch tells Auston how he danced with a mom, he smoked all night, Auston slightly has a memory of smoking with Willy and his dad, how he wanted to sleep with Mitch, for Mitch not to leave him. Mitch also tells him how he wouldn't stop holding him, how Auston was kissing his head. Auston felt himself burn a bright red from the thought of Mitch just letting Auston hold him and kiss him. Mitch also continues with how Auston was attached to him while they slept, he tried to remove Auston' long limbs but it was useless. Although Mitch told him it was okay after Auston apologized, he still felt like a dick. Auston felt bad for everything.

Getting to the house Auston can feel himself get slightly sick mostly at the thought of drink more with parents. Walking through the house Auston and Mitch hard handed a mimosa. It is mostly all champaign but Auston drinks it anyways, hair of the dog right he thinks to himself. Mitch just nudges him, "Drunk before noon Matty." Mitch chuckles.

"Shut up." Auston laughs.

"Come on you love me." Mitch pokes at his cheek.

"Maybe if you are lucky." Auston jokes.

"Whatever," Mitch says before leaving to find food.

Auston goes around saying his hellos to his brothers and their families. It makes him miss his own parents, he misses his mom and dad but he likes it, he likes being away. He makes a mental note to call them later. Auston finds the food, he is always blessed for the house chief because they cook some damn good food. Still making his rounds Auston comes upon the mother that stopped him in his dorm hall. "Auston correct." The woman says.

"Yep." Auston lets himself pop his P.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kathy asks him.

"Yes ma'am, us at Lambda really know how to put on a brunch." Auston wants to leave this conversation as fast as he can.

"You also know how to put on a mean party. Nothing has changed since I was in college." She laughs at the memories of herself.

"Yes, ma'am." Auston spots Mitch out of the corner of his eye, he does a little head nod getting Mitch to come over. "Kathy this is Mitch. Mitch this is Kathy Adam's mom." Auston introduces.

"Hello ma'am," Mitch says shaking her hands.

"Aren't you two the cutest thing," Kathy responds in a sweet voice. "Adam speaks highly of his brothers and I can understand why."

"Thank you, ma'am." Auston is trying he hardest with the whole yes ma'am no ma'am thing. He knows his mother would smack him if he didn't.

"So are you two drink virgin mimosas or" Kathy laughs to herself.

"Well, you see it is Mitchy twenty-first today." Auston pats Mitch on the back getting him to chock on his drink.

"Happy birthday Mitch and for Auston underage drinking is illegal." Kathy continues to laugh.

"Shhh, it is only illegal if you get caught," Auston smirks getting Kathy to let out a cackle. Auston can already see she is in way too deep.

"A good young man like you shouldn't get into trouble with the law," Kathy smirks placing a hand on his shoulder. He gives Mitch wide eyes that Kathy didn't notice luckily.

"Kathy how about we take you, Adam." Mitch tries with her but she isn't having it. She just shakes her head.

"Adam is off with his father. I don't know where they went but I refuse to be around his father. The best decision I made was to divorce that man." Kathy explains and this is red flags for both Auston and Mitch. "Speaking of the devil," Kathy says looking over at the two men walking his way.

"Hey mom," Adam says kissing her cheek. He glares at both Auston and Mitch. "What are you up to?"

"Just talking to two lovely young men," Kathy says.

"Alright well, I think Mitch and I are going to go now," Auston says wrapping his arm around Mitch leading him away from the conversation. They walk out of the main living room and into the hall of bedrooms. Auston shoves Mitch into Willy's room since Willy won't care that they are in there.

"What?" Mitch questions him.

"I want to leave," Auston explains before downing the mimosa in his hand.

"What why?" Mitch is confused.

"Cougar Kathy," Auston explains.

"Shut up she is just being nice," Mitch tells him.

"Well can we go to the liquor store to get some tequila if I have to go through Cinco de Mayo, mom's weekend and my best buddy's twenty-first," Auston tells him.

"Stupid America and it's drinking ages." Mitch groans.

"Wish you never left Canada." Auston nudges him getting Mitch to smile.

"Only somedays," Mitch smirks. "Come on buddy let me illegally buy you alcohol at the place that has been expecting both of our fakes. Maybe Chewy will laugh when he sees my real id."

Just like that the pair leaves Willy's room, on there way out they tell a few of their brothers they will be back later. Walking down the street Auston throws an arm around Mitch's shoulders pulling him in. Mitch lets it happens, he lets Auston pull him close. They walk into the liquor store smiling at Chewy, the older guy that has been taking their fakes for so long, he likes them. Auston grabs a twenty-four pack of Tecate as Mitch goes up to the counter, Auston follows after. "Hola Chewy Feliz Cinco de Mayo," Auston speaks in Chewy's and his mother's native language.

"Hey, boys what you need," Chewy says in English.

"Can we get two handles of our good friend Jose." Mitch smiles holding out his id.

"Mitchell you can't be switching id's on me," Chewy says looking at the id before realizing. "Happy birthday buddy."

"Thanks, man," Mitch says grabbing his id. "You want to keep my fake as a trophy." Mitch hands over his other id.

"Please," Chewy says grabbing at the fake from the good old state of Michigan. Chewy turns around to grab for the two bottles before grabbing for a bottle of Burnett's. "A birthday gift," Chewy explains.

'Thank man." Mitch says handing over his card to the guy behind the counter. Paying for the liquor the boys grab the brown bags and the case of beer.

"Have a great birthday Mitch." Chewy whishes.

"Thank Chewy," Mitch says leaving the store. "What a great guy." Mitch laughs.

"The best," Auston smirks.

Getting back to the house it isn't a full shit show but it will be later that night. Auston and Mitch hide their liquor from their brothers so the can have some for later in the night. Although Auston and Mitch do take two happy birthday shot of tequila. Auston sings happy birthday to Mitch before pulling him into a hug. Auston now can't wait for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 tomorrow. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	30. Auston & Mitch: I'd Be jealious To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drink references.
> 
> Also the sex toy thing is based off my buddy. His dad owns a sex shop and they donated $200 worth of stuff for a charity auction. 
> 
> The boys are just dumb. 
> 
> Sorry for the late night post was really busy today.

After a few more rounds of mimosa Auston capped his drunkenness at a cool five for the night being. Mitch and him helped put together the charity auction that turned out fairly well. Auston really loves all of these rich parents, drunk rich parents will buy shit they don't need, i.e mimosa mothers were fighting over the two hundred dollars worth of sex toys and various imitate items. Auston never though in his life that he would see that but thank to Grey's dad owning a sex shop he did.

A majority of the families left for dinner so it just left Auston and Mitch to dick around. Auston wanted to do something nice for his best friends birthday, for the guy he has been in love with birthday. So Auston left Mitch for thirty minutes while he drunkenly went to pick up the cake that he put an order in for the week before. Getting the cake Auston walks the slowest he has back to the house. He also picks up Taco Bell on the way back just so they have a meal.

Getting into the house Auston finds his friend taking a nap on the couches in the living room. Auston puts the cake on one of the side tables along with the bag of food. Walking over Auston kneels down to Mitch level, he places a hand in his hair, petting him softly, "Hey Mitchy, I have a surprise for you." Auston stays as Mitch opens his eyes. Mitch smiles a bright grin sitting up.

"What is it?" Mitch asks.

"A surprise." Auston says walking back to the table to grab the box and box. "Happy birthday buddy." Auston says handing over the cake. Mitch opens it up, smiling as he see the design.

"Are you serious." Mitch says looking down at the small Mickey Mouse cake that says 'Happy twenty-first Mouse.'

"Also dinner." Auston says holding the back of fast food. "Got to be ready to go hard tonight right." Auston smirks. Mitch puts the cake down, he gets up giving Auston I giant hug.

"Thank you Auston this is great." Mitch whispers in his ear. Auston just want to pull him in for a kiss but he can't, Mitch doesn't like him like that. He never will.

"Anything for my best friend." Aston says before breaking the hug up. "Let's eat then we can have cake and then we can have shots." Auston laughs.

"You got it." Mitch smiles back at him.

Mitch and Auston eat their tacos, Auston calls Mitch's parents so they can sing happy birthday to him as he blows out the candles that Auston managed to find in the house. Mitch and him eat some of the cake but not to much because they don't want to throw it up later. The hand the cake off to a few of the guys as they come back to the house for the party tonight. They all wish Mitch a happy birthday before disappearing.

Auston drags Mitch into the Willy's bedroom so they can take a few tequila shots before having to deal with drunk parents. Auston takes two shots before releasing beer is the way to go for the night. While Mitch takes four shots and Auston knows that is going to end horribly. Auston leads Mitch back to the living room as more parents file back in. He got an arm wrapped around his friend, they are mostly always like that, it is like Auston arm belongs there.

Mitch pushing himself closer to Auston body like he doesn't want him to get away. Mitch pulls Auston in for a hug in front of all his frat brothers and their parents. It isn't like it hasn't happened before but he wasn't expecting how close Mitch would be. He is almost begging for the attention of Auston. Mitch pushes his face into Auston chest, rubbing his back Auston can sense something isn't alright.

Auston removes them from the hug, he grabs at Mitch hand leading him into the smaller living area in the room next to the living room. "What's wrong Mitchy?" Auston asks.

"Miss my parents." Mitch almost slurs.

"Ah Mitch I am sorry about that. You will see your parents in a month." Auston tells him still holding on to his hands. "You got me if that helps."

"Yeah that helps. I like having you." Mitch tells him hugging him. Mitch kisses his cheek. Auston wasn't expecting it, he never expected for Mitch to kiss him in any way shape or form.

"Let's get back out there alright." Auston says fully knowing his face his burning bright.

"I want to find Willy." Mitch tells him leaving Auston alone in the room.

Auston takes a seat on one of the couches. He needs a moment to breath for himself. Taking his head in his hands he doesn't know what to do anymore. He knows it must have been the alcohol in Mitch that had him kiss his cheek, he knows it. Auston hates himself for falling for his best friend. he told himself that he would never again do that but he did. Mitch's smile brings him the sun on the darkest of days. Mitch's laugh makes him smile to no end. Mitch eyes god Mitch's eyes are like the ocean, he could drowned in them.

He is pulled out of thought when there is a dip in the couch next to him. Looking up Auston sees Kathy next to him, he gives her a weak smile. She just pats his knee before speaking, "What is it?" She questions Auston. Just looking at her Auston shakes his head, "Come on, I am a mom I know when my boys are upset so it is any different from you."

"It's nothing." Auston explains, he doesn't want to tell this stranger his problem.

"I know that isn't true." She tells him, "Come on Auston you can tell me. I am just another mom looking out for you boys. " Kathy says. "You can tell me anything okay." She pulls him in for a side hug. He isn't sure what it is, not sure if it is the alcohol running through him, the fact he miss his own mother, or that he trust her. Auston leans in feeling the tears come out of him. His cheeks are warm.

Auston doesn't know how long he cries into her but he can feel himself put it slightly more together when a hand is placed on his shoulder. Looking up Auston finds Mitch giving him sad drunk eyes. Auston places a hand over his trying to smile his best fake smile he can manage. "Ausss whatsss wrong?" Mitch slurs a long.

"Hey buddy. Don't worry about me, go have fun. It is your birthday, can't have the birthday boy looking after me." Auston squeezes his hand.

"But your your your my best friend." Mitch says smiling a drunken smile.

"I will be up in a bit alright." Auston tells him.

"Alright Aus. I love you." Mitch says. Auston can feel his heart break at the drunken words. It wouldn't be the first time Mitch had said that, drunken or sober. It just hurts him because he will never love Auston like he loves Mitch.

"I love you too." Auston says getting Mitch to leave. Looking over Auston see Kathy give him a weak smile before she pushes some hair out of his face.

"Can I take a guess?" Kathy asks him. Auston nods, "Is it Mitch." Auston just nods again,"Come on you have to talk to me."

"I am in love with my best friend." Auston says feeling the tears well up in his eyes. "I told myself never again but here I am. I have been in love with him since I have known him."

"Oh honey." Kathy kisses the side of his head. Auston has known this women for twenty four hours even but he is comforted by her. Maybe they are right about some parents just have the ability to comfort others. "Do you not want to love him?" She questions him.

"I want him to be in love with me." Auston cries.

"He does love you." Kathy reassures.

"Not like I love him." Auston groans knowing that he is right.

"Honey I think he might feel the same way. You should talk to him about it."Kathy tells him," I wouldn't say do it now but later when both of you sober up."

"I can't." Auston explains.

"Yes you can. If he does truly love you but doesn't want more he will understand. He will still want to be your friend. But if you do ask and if he does feel the same way it was worth asking." Kathy explains.

"I guess."Auston mumbles.

"An old women still got some wisden in her." Kathy laughs.

"I don't know." Auston groans.

"Well it is up to you." Kathy tells him, "Just go get up and party with your brothers it is worth it." Auston gets up from his spot on the couch holding a hand out for Kathy. Taking his hand Auston pulls the smaller body into a hug. "Have fun Auston." Kathy says pulling out of the hug and leaving the room.

Auston pulls himself together enough to go upstairs. The room is buzzing with people. The music is blaring. Parents are dancing about with their sons along with the random girls that come to the party. Auston finds Willy and Travis hanging around the pong tables, "Hey Aus where you been? Mitch was looking for you." Travis says handing him a beer.

"Don't worry about it. I was just taking care of some things." Auston puts on a smile.

"Alright dude." Willy says before handing over his keys, "Shotgun race."

"You got it." Auston says taking a key.

That was the last Auston remembered from the night.

\---

Auston can feel himself come into consciousness. He doesn't open his eyes, he can only feel the sunlight on him. Shifting away from the pain in his back he rolls over bumping something next to him. Auston tries to think back to the night before but he can't remember anything after Willy and Travis. The bump groans next to him. He knows that groan, he knows it well. Auston rolls over to wrap an arm around Mitch, "I don't remember anything." He says into the air.

"Shut up." Mitch groans.

"What it hurts." Auston laughs slightly.

"I want sleep." Mitch tells him pushing his face into Auston. Opening his eyes, Auston is blinded for a moment before his eyes shift noticing that they made it back to the dorm the night before. Looking at Mitch he looks comfy . They are in Auston bed so he is able to look over at the clock, it is only eight am so the have plenty of time to sleep.

"Mitchy what happened last night?" Auston questions.

Mitch opens his eyes to look at him, he smiles a soft smile. "Don't worry about it just sleep buddy." Mitch pushes his face into the croak of Auston neck. It isn't like Auston minds , it is just that it is Mitch pushing his face so close to his own.

"Mitchy please." He begs wrapping Mitch into a hug.

"Auston just sleep. I don't want it to be over." Mitch whispers.

"What to be over?" Auston questions.

"Just stop." Mitch mumbles still not moving he head, "I don't want this to be over."

"Mitchy please tell me what happened last night." Auston begs. He wants to know what happened. He has no idea what he did.

"Aus, please tell me the truth." Mitch says removing himself from Auston. "Do you love me?" He asks catching Auston off guard. Auston pulls Mitch back to him wanting to hold him as close as he possibly could.

"I love you Mitch." Auston whispers.

"No do you like.. love me... in like feelings." Mitch struggles to get out.

"Mitchy." Auston just kisses his head, it just felt right, "I love you in like feelings yah." Auston says, "What did I do last night?" He asks.

"After you got done with Kathy, you found Willy and Travis, shot gunned a few beers. You drank more after that but I don't know what. You found me and said you love me. That you didn't want to lose me like you lost someone else. That you wanted to kiss me and hold my hand. I am surprised I even remember." Mitch explains. Auston doesn't say anything, he just looks at Mitch.

"My damn drunk mouth." Auston laughs, "But I guess it is a good thing."

"I guess so." Mitch giggles.

"So can I kiss you?" Auston asks.

Mitch smirks at him, "I mean you do have morning breath but I think I can make an exception." Mitch tells him. "Only if we can go back to sleep after and if you agree to be my boyfriend."

"Wow the boyfriend title." Auston laughs, "Might just have to take that chance."

Mitch leans in, Auston finishes the distance. Mitch kisses him slow placing a hand on Auston cheek. Auston wants the kiss to last forever but the little sweet kiss comes to an end as Mitch pulls back. Mitch grins up at him, "How was I so stupid to think you didn't like me."

"I am asking myself the same thing." Auston tells him. "We should probably take about our stupidity later but now we sleep."

"I get to sleep with my boyfriend." Mitch smiles.

"Yeah my boyfriend." Auston smiles back before kissing him once more. Pulling back Auston wraps his arms around Mitch pulling him into him. Mitch lays on him, drifting off to sleep.

Auston would call it the best mom's weekend if anyone asks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	31. Tyson & J.T.: Don't Bring Me Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a hot minute since I have done this pair.

Tyson looks around the room not knowing what to do. It is pouring outside and he didn't bring a jacket with him. He could either stay in the building and wait until the rain is over or risk getting everything in his backpack wet. All Tyson wants to do it go to was go to Dutch since it is triple stamp Thursday, he has a free drink along with a card that will be free after he gets the stamps. Tyson is considering risking it all but then he thinks again, he has textbooks and his laptop in his backpack. He would do it if it was just sprinkling but it is really coming down, so he thinks against it.

A few of his classmates are in the same predicament as him, not brings a jacket or umbrella since it was sunny when they had all gotten to class. A few of them risk the rain and run out, Tyson isn't even going to bother. He takes a seat on the couch, scrolling through his phone for a bit until he gets interrupted. "Hey, Tyson." Looking up it is J.T. the only guy in class that is equally as bad at Spanish. They partner up most of the time since they have no clue what is going on. "You good?" He questions.

"Yeah, just trying to wait the rain out. " Tyson explains.

"I see." J.T. pauses for a moment, "Didn't bring a jacket?"

"You want to walk with me?" J.T. asks holding up his umbrella.

"I have a free stamp card," Tyson tells him getting up from the couch.

"I won't take your stamp card," J.T. explains.

"Please," Tyson begs grabbing it out of his pocket.

"Fine." J.T. snatches it up. "Come on I have a class at four."

"Alright," Tyson says as they walk out the building. J.T. pops open the umbrella, Tyson moves under. He is suddenly aware how close he has to be to J.T. but he doesn't mind. J.T. is handsome and sweet. "Thanks, dude," Tyson says.

"No problem can't let my Spanish buddy go without." J.T. smiles downs at him. The rain is pouring down around them, Tyson wonders if it will ever stop. "So you just wanted to get Dutch?" He questions Tyson.

"Yeah need my sad boy drink. It has been a rough week." Tyson tells him.

"Why so rough?" J.T. asks.

"You know just not knowing if I will pass my classes, my roommate being an ass, and sleeping, then the little things," Tyson explains.

"I see." J.T. nods, "Well I hope this Dutch trip makes it better."

"I mean you here so it is a little better." Tyson dares to flirt.

"Really now," J.T. smirks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Tyson smiles.

"Might just have to come to Dutch with you more often," J.T. says. The pair walks through the main quad looking at the people trip to run from the rain. Tyson is happy that J.T. was willing to come with him. "Rain came out of nowhere," J.T. says, Tyson knows he is just trying to make small talk.

"Yeah but you know the spring weather here," Tyson tells him.

The conversation grows quiet after that. Tyson doesn't mind much, he isn't a fan of small talk so the quiet is nice. Hearing the raindrop around them helps with the silence. They don't have much more before they get to the coffee shop so it doesn't matter if they talk or not.

Standing outside the shop, J.T. shakes the umbrella off before closing it. He holds the door open for Tyson to go in. Ordering Tyson gets a medium hot mocha is extra whip because he needs it. He gets his triple stamp so he has a free drink for the next trip. J.T. orders behind him getting a black tea with peach. Tyson knows that combo it is good. Grabbing their drinks they find a little spot to sit.

"Thanks for coming with me." Tyson thanks.

"It was no problem. Could leave a cutie stranded." He flirts getting Tyson to blush.

"Well, we both have to get to class at four. Where is your class?" Tyson asks.

"Corell," J.T. says shortly.

"Oh, I have class in CILN," Tyson says thinking about the distance between the buildings.

"How about you take my umbrella since I have a rain jacket." J.T. hands over the umbrella.

"Thank you." Tyson stays taking the item.

"You can give it back tomorrow in class or," J.T. pauses for a moment, "Or you could give it back to me tonight when I take you to dinner." It takes Tyson a moment to think about what he said there was no way he would say no.

"That sounds great." Tyson agrees.

"Great, I will text you later then," J.T. says getting up from the table.

"Yeah." Tyson gets up after him. J.T. gives him a slightly little awkward hug but Tyson takes it.

"See you later," J.T. says as they walk towards the door.

"Yes, you will." Tyson smiles.

They walk there sperate ways with them both think about the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite one but you know it gets the job done. If you have any suggestions let me know. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	32. Auston & Mitch: Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one sorry really busy today.

Auston has afraid of losing Mitch. He had just got him, he couldn't let him go. He has let so many good things in his life go. Auston couldn't just let him go so he holds on tight even when Mitch wants to run free. No, it isn't that guys restrict Mitch, it is just that always likes knowing about Mitch. Auston knows it isn't healthy, good it is the furthest from healthy but Mitch always, lets him go. Auston knows what they all say, he is insecure about their relationship. He can see where everyone is coming from, Mitch is a catch everyone knows that. Everyone loves Mitch so he understands.

Mitch knows all of these things about Auston. He knows Auston has been burned in the past. That everyone that he thought he found love in left him, they ran. They ran away from Auston but he can see why. Auston is clingy but Mitch is also clingy. Auston likes knowing were Mitc more often than he probably should. Mitch knows Auston thinks that he will leave him. He learned that the hard way.

Auston lay curled up on the couch crying about how Mitch would leave him once he found someone more stable, someone, that could be easier to love. Mitch just held him, Mitch tells him to cry to him, he spoke of all the fears he had. He fears Mitch would leave, he would hate him, he would be everything that all his exs had been. He just fears being alone. Mitch's heart broke, Auston feared to be alone for the rest of his life. The star, the "it" boy, the franchise player Auston Matthews greatest fear was being alone. He has his family and he knows that they won't leave him but he fears growing old alone. Growing old with no one to love him, to hold, the spend his dying days with. He just wants to be loved.

After what seemed like hours Auston finally came to. Mitch wouldn't drop his grip on him. Mitch made a promise to himself that he doesn't ever want to leave Auston. He loves Auston, he sees himself growing old with him. If Mitch gets angry with him, he won't leave, he will never walk out on Auston. He has been burned too many times, he can't do that to him. He has to love Auston and be patient with him.

Mitch is sure he found his soulmate, he just has to make sure Auston knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	33. J.T. & Tyson: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sorry once again busy.

J.T. looks at his sleeping boyfriend, he is in love. He loves Tyson with everything in his heart. He loves how the light from the morning sun casts over him from the open blinds. He looks like a little angel is all J.T. thinks. He looks peaceful, so full of sleep from a long road trip. J.T. will let his boyfriend sleep for as long as he needs. J.T. has been up since eight because his body just won't let him sleep any longer. The time is slowly rowling into nine, he knows that Tyson will be waking a little after so he just takes all of him in. J.T. loves his boyfriend so much, he knows he is the one but that is still a time away.

\----

J.T. watches as Tyson laughs with a few of the guys. He is always so happy, he is always smiling. Tyson is laughing as something Mikko said. J.T. can't help but smile at the sight, Gabe nudges his side. J.T. not sure of what he said but he knows it is a chirp; he doesn't care. Tyson catches his eyes smiling back at him. His face lights up when he looks at J.T. it is like he is the happiest guy int he world. The way his eyes light up when he smiles a genuine smile. Gabe nudges his side once again saying that he is happy for the both of them. Not a chirp this time, Gabe means it, he really does.

\----

The pair is sitting on the couch together watching a movie, it was a long day. Practice ran long, they were both tired but couldn't fall asleep. J.T. looks down at his boy who is curled into his side. Tyson looks up at him smiling but his eyes are tired. J.T. runs his hands down his boyfriend's side before placing a kiss in his hair. J.T. knows that he can spend the rest of his life like this. He could spend all of his last days with Tyson, holding him, loving him. When J.T. thinks of retirement and his future he thinks of it with Tyson. Starting a family, having a home, growing old and gray with him.

"Marry me." J.T. blurs out.

"Yes," Tyson responds before leaning to kiss his lips.

J.T. never thought he would do this on the couch of their apartment after practice but he is glad that he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	34. Nico & Taylor: Somebody to Love

Somebody told Nico that Tinder would be a good idea that he would love it. That person was Nolan and this happened while they were drunk. Is Nico proud no, has he deleted the app no, will he delete the app yes. Nico is struggling because he has all of these messages and doesn't know what to do. So many of the guys are just hitting him up for a cheap hookup and if he really wanted that he would re-download Grinder. All he is trying to do is get some free food and it hasn't worked yet. Nico knows that he is cheap but he doesn't care.

Nolan doesn't want him to delete it because he knows that Nico will find someone that is over twenty-one so he can buy the boys alcohol. Nolan is using his friend and Nico knows it but doesn't care all to much. Nolan keeps encouraging him to keep the app, that he will find someone that will work out. Nico is just frustrated at the men on the app, all the horny college boys just make him made.

The newest message Nico has got was 'Damn boy who TF is you' with heart eyes to follow. Nico can't do it anymore, he is calling it quits. Taylor looks over at him with a questioning look. They are supposed to be working on chemistry or well Taylor is supposed to be teaching Nico how to do chemistry. It is nice when you befriend a chem grad student.

"You good kid?" Taylor questions him.

"I hate Tinder." Nico says handing over his phone.

"Damn boy who the fuck is you." Taylor reads the message back.

"Yeah I hate men." Nico groans.

"We aren't that bad." Taylor chuckholes handing back the phone.

"Okay I hate stupid young college boys." Nico groans.

"Why are you on Tinder anyways? Are you and Nolan like a thing or some shit?" Taylor questions getting Nico just stare at him. "Okay so your not with Nolan."

"Hell no. I would fucking never." Nico pauses before laughing, "I mean he is a good friend but like he has got like some issues that I don't need."

"I see." Taylor laughs. "Sorry, it is just you two are always together."

"Nah he is just clingy." Nico brushes off.

"So why are you on Tinder then?" Taylor question him.

"Oh well you see I am a cheap ass that wants free food from dates." Nico explains getting an ashamed look from Taylor.

"I hate you." Taylor throws a piece of paper at him, "If you wanted free food all you had to do was ask me."

"Okay maybe it isn't just free food. I mean coming to a new country is kind of lonely. No matter how many friends you have. It would be just nice to have someone." Nico explains.

"I see." Taylor nods not saying anything for a long moment, "How about I take you on a date." The older man offers.

"Taylor I am being serious." Nico groans.

"I am too." Taylor imforms. Nico doesn't know what to say to that. It isn't like Taylor is not attractive it is quite the opposite. He has always admired the other man, he found him cute and fun. Nico has thought about what it might be like to date him but it had always been nothing more than a thought.

"Seriously?" Nico asks.

"Yes seriously. What do you say?" Taylor asks.

"Yes." Nico confirms.

That was it, Nico has a date for the next day. He can't wait to see Taylor there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate Tinder. The message Nico got, I got. I hate Tinder. Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	35. Auston & Mitch: Novels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Was using my homework time to actually write Unexpected.
> 
> So this is going to be my last post on this. I have lost a lot of ideas, I have wanted to work on new projects that could be done during the time I do these. Honestly this has been the best homework a girl could have asked for.
> 
> What has come out of this is Unexpected will be updates in the next month or so and I am working on a Pekka and Juuse coffee shop fic along with helping my sister with her Pekka and Juuse fic.

Laying in bed Auston knows that everything is starting to come together. He is ready for anything the world is going to throw at him, he is ready to make the biggest decision in his life. He knows that it is time to pull that ring out at dinner the next day. Both his parents, his sisters, Mitch's parents, and brother will be in town, he figures it is the best time to do it. He loves Mitch, he loves him more than words can describe.

\---

Laughing comes through the shared apartment as Auston enters. He had gone to the store to pick up a few things they needed for the dinner. He volunteers just so he could get his mind of the fact that he was going to proposes to the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Auston looks around to find Mitch around his sister laughing about something, it just make s Auston smile. Mitch looks up at Auston, he sticks his toungue out before laughing at Auston. He can't wait for this to be the rest of his life. He can't wait to marry his best friend, his teammate, the only man in the world that he could ever love to the end of time.

Auston walks into the kitchen to find his mother and Mitch's chatting about, nothing more that small talk but still the sight made him smile. Dropping the stuff off Auston head to the shared bedroom. He plops himself on the bed, Auston leans over to the bottom drawer of his night stand, he pulls up the little velvet box.

The box is wrapped up in blue velvet, Leafs blue to more exact. Opening the box sits the little band that he got for Mitch, he got himself his own but that is already sitting in his pocket. He could let Mitch be the only one to have the ring. Closing the box, he slides it into his pocket and heads back out to the living room.

Everyone was in the living room, they crowded around the plate of food on the coffee table. Mitch must have insisted that they put it there rather than the kitchen. He always liked to watch TV as he ate. Auston figures it was the perfect time to do this. The only people that know about the whole thing is Alex and Bre. The kept bugging him when he told them he wanted to to come to Toronto with their parents.

Auston calls them over, "It is time."

"Are you sure?" Alex questions him.

"Never been more sure." Auston confirms.

"Alright, I will start the video." Bre nods.

Auston walks over to Mitch, he can feel the box in his pocket with every move he makes. "Mitch I need to tell you something." Auston says catching the attention of everyone around. Auston grabs his hands, holding both of them in front of him, "Mitchell Marner, Mitch, Mitchy, Mouse, Marns, Baby." Auston starts but gets cut off.

"Aus what are you doing." Mitch say a little shaky.

Auston just continues, "No matter what I call you, you will always be mine. I love you to the moon and back, hell even farther. I love you bunched." Auston pause looking into Mitch eyes, he could get lost in his eyes. He doesn't bother with anything around him, he just stares at Mitch. "I love you so fucking much that it hurts. I remember the night I asked to you to stay. You joked and laugh saying that you would never leave a poor baby like me. Well Mitchell Marner what if I asked you to stay, forever." Auston chocks on his last few words. Auston can see the tears in Mitch's eyes. Letting go of his hands Auston lowers himself on one knee, he pulls out the box. He can hear the gasp and sniffles of the room,"Mitch will you marry me?" Auston asks.

"Yes oh god yes." Mitch nods with tears streaming down his face. Nothing but happy tears. Auston gets up to kiss him, it was the sweetest longest heartfelt kiss. It was what Auston knows he would get for the rest of his life.

"I love you buddy." Auston chocks on his tears.

"I love you too." Mitch smiles leaving him with one more peak on the lips.

Auston knows that this was the right decision. It was the only decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything. Loved working on this. Also if you didn't catch it this connects back to the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
